


Dear Bill

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Bill becomes the new DADA professor at Hogwarts during the trio's 7th year. Hermione is having trouble with a certain red headed boy...but which one?





	1. Letters From Home

Maybe it was the scenery, sure it was beautiful, but it was the _same_. Bill Weasley needed something different. That's why he was leaving Egypt and taking a desk job at Gringotts and helping part-time at the now family shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

He sat on the bay window seat; his almost shoulder length red hair pulled back in a pony tail and tied with a strip of leather. He was 26, and had been doing the same job for the past few years. Sure, it was exciting, but it was no longer fun to him. He sighed as his roommate Peter walked it.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked.

"I'm going to wake up now and just see my back yard and not all of this," he indicated to the window. "I'm going to miss it."

"Well I'm sure you can find the time to come visit, I'll always have the couch open for ya!" Peter said

Suddenly a ball of fur bounded through the room and onto Bill's lap, his crup puppy Fritz was only 3 weeks old and would need his tail cut off in a month. If the muggles saw his forked tail and how evil he could be to them, well, he wouldn't want to be his owner.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it there as much as you did here." Peter continued, also stroking the short length of the pup.

"You're right," Fritz licked his owners face. "I have to go write a letter." Peter nodded and left to go meet his girlfriend, Caitlyn.

Sitting down at his desk, Fritz chewing at a toy he'd bought the day before, Bill dipped his quill in the ink.

_Dear Ron,_

_How's school going? I guess you already know that I'm coming home tomorrow, think its lame for me to be moving back to the Burrow? Anyway, how's the whole 'wooing Hermione_ _'_ _thing coming along? Last I heard you were still pinning after her like Fritz with a she-dog._ _Just thought I'd write a letter to my little bro and see how he was doing, write me soon._

_Bill_

Satisfied with his work he folded it up and sealed it, he didn't have an owl of his own so he had to use the community owl. Fritz was taking a nap with his toy, so Bill grabbed his jacket and walked out of the flat.

After finding an owl, his stomach made a greedy noise, so he found an outside table at his favorite café and ordered a sandwich.

* * *

**The Great Hall**

 

"Look, Bill's written me a letter!" Ron exclaimed over breakfast.

"What's it say?" Harry asked as Ron's ears got a pink tinge to them.

"N-nothing, I just have to write a letter back to him."

"Wait, could you send this back to him also? It's a letter for advice, I was going to send it after breakfast but since you're going…." Hermione said locating a simple letter from her bag.

"Of course, I'll see you all later."

"What's your letter say?" Harry asked taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

* * *

**Back in Egypt**

 

Swallowing the last bite of his sandwich Bill placed some money on the table and started back for the apartment. The temperature had dropped considerably because the sun had gone down, and he wanted to be warm again.

An owl landed softly on his shoulder and brandished a scroll of parchment with the Gringotts seal on it. Untying the letter the owl flew off and Bill was routed in the spot. Were they going to tell him they wanted him to stay in Egypt? Were they going to fire him? He finally opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_It is with great regret that we must let you go on the proposal of your instead job as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._ _Albus_ _Dumbledore has asked us to inform you of such events, and had asked you to respond immediately with your reply. If you turn down his offer your first day at the bank will be on Monday September 5_ _th_

_Hope all is well._

_Ralph Kempton_

_Head of Gringotts Wizard Bank_

He wasn't being fired; Dumbledore wanted him to teach students instead! He would see Ron and Ginny everyday, it would be a blast! He ran to the apartment and wrote a quick letter to the old wizard thanking him for the job offer and telling him that he would be at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. He ran back to the owlery and sent the letter off.

"Where have you been off to?" Peter asked as he walked through the door for the second time, his red hair wind blown and falling out of its pony tail.

"Had to send some letters, listen I have to leave tonight instead of tomorrow morning." He explained. "Dumbledore wants me to teach and I start tomorrow morning, so I have to leave tonight and go home, tell my mother everything, and then leave early tomorrow and start my first day." Peter nodded his understanding and stood to shake his hand.

"It's been great living with you Bill, hope you won't forget your old friend Peter." The men smiled and shared a hug as Bill walked to his room. All of his belongings (including the desk) had been shrunk and placed lightly in his pocket. Fritz's belongings were also stored in his pocket and the dog in question was wagging his forked tail at Bills feet.

"Ready to go?" he asked, the pup jumped into his arms for an answer and licked his face joyfully. In the blink of an eye the pair had disappeared.

* * *

**The Burrow**

 

"Hello mum," Bill greeted, Fritz barked and Molly Weasley almost fell over with surprise.

"Bill, what are you doing here tonight?"

"I'm not going to work at Gringotts anymore; Dumbledore has offered me a job at Hogwarts instead." Molly stared at her son in disbelief. "I start tomorrow, as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Fritz wagged his tail repeatedly.

"Oh Bill! I'm so proud of you!" she said after a moment of stunned silence. The puppy jumped out of his arms and ran for the living room as Molly Weasley ran at her eldest son with open arms and a quivering lip.

After his mum had fed him adequately Bill had retreated to his room. His pup was going to stay here seeing as Hogwarts didn't allow crups. Bill and Fritz were playing tug-of-war with one of his old shirts on the floor when the Hogwarts owl tapped on the window.

"More letters?" he said, confused. Only when he saw there were 2 of them did he realize that Ron had written him.

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm glad you're coming home; now maybe mum will stop being frantic over me and Ginny. By the way, we don't think you're a loser because you're 26 and still going to be living with us. School's great, Snape is still being a batty old git, but what would you expect from him? As for the whole Hermione thing, she and I decided to just be friends, so now I'm with Luna_ _Lovegood._ _Can't wait to see you over the_ _hols_

_Ron_

"They'll be seeing me a bit sooner won't they Fritz?" he asked amused to the pup who was still chewing on the shirt. Then he remembered the second letter, when he opened it he was surprised.

It smelled like a woman, but what woman would write to him from Hogwarts? He knew Ginny's hand writing and this wasn't it. It was a loopy scrawl that was obviously a females writing, but that scent, it was driving him mad. Vanilla and something else, something he couldn't place very well. It might have smelled of old parchment, books maybe? To take his mind off of it he started reading the letter.

_Dear Bill,_

_It's Hermione Granger, Ron's friend. I hope you don't mind but I need some advice. Ginny and Ron both talk about you and always say that you're good with these types of things, so I thought I'd give it a try._

_Please write me back if you don't want me bothering you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

What advice could he possibly give Hermione Granger?


	2. An Unexpected Guest

_Dear Bill,_

_It's Hermione Granger, Ron's friend. I hope you don't mind but I need some advice. Ginny and Ron both talk about you and always say that you're good with these types of things, so I thought I'd give it a try._

_Please write me back if you don't want me bothering you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_What advice could he possibly give Hermione Granger?_

As Bill sat in the kitchen contemplating over what Hermione could possibly need advice on, Molly was making him an outstanding supper.

She boiled potatoes and mashed them, roasted lamb chops for him, and even steamed some vegetables for him.

"So please tell me, why did Dumbledore talk to Gringotts and not you directly?" Molly asked sitting opposite her son.

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Dumbledore has his ways, we all know that much." Fritz barked from the floor and Bill opened the door for him.

"What are you going to do about your dog?" Molly stirred her tea.

Bill stared out into the back yard where the crup was stalking a squirrel. "Not sure, I could ask to keep him in my quarters but I didn't think that was allowed." He smiled. "In fact, I'll floo Hogwarts right now and ask."

* * *

 

"Why won't you tell us what was in the letter Hermione?" Ron complained. "It was to MY brother anyway." The boys sat on either side of her in the Great Hall and Ginny sat on the opposite side.

"What's he going on about?" she asked gathering potatoes for herself.

"Our dear friend here sent a letter to your brother and won't tell us why." Harry answered.

"Really," she didn't look up from her plate. "Which brother?" Ginny looked to Hermione for an answer.

"Bill! She sent a letter to Bill and won't say why!" Everyone around them was now staring at Ron.

"Really Ronald, would you shut up? It's none of your business why I sent a letter to Bill." She stood up and left the Hall in a hurry.

"Well done Ron," Ginny added before rushing after her friend. When she caught up to Hermione the brunette was red in the face. "Don't let him get to you, he's just nosey."

"But he doesn't need to be! I mean does it really matter that I'm corresponding with your oldest brother?!" The girls stopped in the middle of the hallway while Hermione was venting. "I mean really, how pathetic of him to find that I do talk to the rest of your family almost insulting to him!"

"I don't think it's insulting, I think it's sweet." Ginny said.

Hermione's expression softened. "Do you really?" She asked. Ginny nodded. "I'm glad at least one of you has some sense then." The girls walked back toward the Entrance Hall when an owl flew in the doors toward Hermione and dropped the letter it was holding.

Ginny picked up the folded parchment, "It looks like it's from Bill." She mentioned handing it to her and walking toward the Great Hall. "I'll make sure to let my irrational brother know so that he can fly off the handle at you again.

"Thanks Ginny," she rolled her eyes and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but when she turned the corner she ran into something solid she fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The letter had fallen out of her hand and she was reaching to grab it.

"Well maybe if you weren't so occupied with your mail, you would have seen someone more important was walking towards you." A male voice said.

"I said I was sorry." The hand then reached out and grabbed her letter. "Hey!"

Hermione looked up and into indigo eyes. "What's got your mind so unavailable, Granger?"

* * *

 Bill took a pinch of the powder and stuck his head in the flames.

"Professor?" The giant oak door opened and Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah, William, how are you? I hope you'll enjoy your new position." His blue eyes were already twinkling.

"I'm fine, and I'm excited to start. I was just wondering if it would be a problem if I brought my crup puppy with me. I don't want to just leave him with my mom because I just got him." Dumbledore nodded and took a deep breath.

"I believe that having your pet with you will be fine, we can even add walking him and taking care of him while you're in class to a house elf. Dobby perhaps?" He smiled.

"Thank you so much Professor, I promise Fritz will be good." Bill smiled and said good bye.

"What did the headmaster say, Bill?" Molly asked when Bill sat at the table.

"He said that it'll be fine that Fritz comes with me and that he'll even ask Dobby to help take care of him while I'm teaching."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." Molly said standing and letting the crup back in the house.

The animal bounded into the kitchen and onto Bills lap and started licking his face.

"I think someone's excited."

* * *

 

"Seriously Granger, what's so important about a simple letter?"

"Just give it back Blaise!" She had gotten off of the ground and was now trying to grab the parchment out of the Slytherin's hands. "It's none of your business why it's so important to me."

The boy took a step back the letter still dangling between his fingers. "It looks like it's from a boy," he brought it to his face and sniffed the parchment. "Smells like it too!"

"Just give it back!" Hermione yelled again following his steps.

"Who's it from?" He said taking another step back.

"No!"

"Why not?" He turned trying to get away and his back hit the wall.

Hermione stepped toward him again and pressed her body against his. "Because it's not your business." She whispered summoning the letter out of his hand and taking a step back.

Blaise grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You should have been in Slytherin," he said. "You don't fight fair." He let go, and Hermione turned and walked towards the common room.

"Did you read the letter yet, Hermione?" Ginny asked when Hermione walked into the common room.

"No, I got held up on the way here." She sat on the couch with an annoyed huff, the letter still clutched in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked from beside her.

"Zabini ran into me and tried to take the letter away and wouldn't let me have it back." She crossed her legs. "And then he told me I should have been in Slytherin."

Ron's shock was voiced by Ginny. "What did he mean by that?"

"Well," she blushed. "I pretty much backed him up against the wall and told him it was none of his business what it said or who it was from."

"Hermione Granger, User of seduction to get what she wants. Who would have thought?" Harry laughed.


	3. First Day of School

The very next morning Bill woke up before dawn, leaving a note for his mum saying he'd write and see her over the hols. With that he picked up his bag of clothes and Fritz and stepped into the emerald green flames calling out Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." The Headmaster said smiling from behind his desk. The man stood and held out his hand, Bill took it and smiled. "I know you're probably dying to see your siblings so if you'll follow me I'll show you to your quarters.

Bill was led down a series of corridors and ended up near the kitchens behind a portrait of a group of mermaids swimming around. _Could that be the Black Lake?_ He wondered to himself.

"Now your quarters are through here, your password is diligo victum totus." Dumbledore turned and stared walking back towards his office. "Also, the password to Gryffindor tower is audacia." With that he turned the corner and was gone. Fritz looked up to his owner and licked his hand.

"Ready to see your new home?" Bill asked reciting the password and walking into his rooms. Fritz jumped out of the red-head's arms and ran around the room jumping on the couch and into the bathroom. When Bill had followed him, the puppy had climbed into bathtub the size of a swimming pool and was having trouble getting out. Reaching in and setting him on the tiled floor the pup ran back to the couch and curled up in the corner.

Making his way to the bedroom Bill set his bag on the king sized bed and emptied his pockets of his belongings. Enlarging them and rearranging his room. After that was done he left and made his way to the Great Hall wanting to grab something to eat, he turned into the room and someone ran into him emitting a girlish squeak.

"I'm sorry," He said grabbing onto the persons shoulders making sure they didn't fall. When he looked down he saw large coffee eyes. "Hermione?" He asked smiling.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" She asking brushing the invisible lint from her skirt.

"Dumbledore asked me to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." He said proudly. "It's great; I'll be able to see you guys every day."

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, that's great."

"So, I got your letter yesterday, and I'll help with anything that I can." He said sliding his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Thanks," Hermione said her smile widening.

"When are you free to talk?" Bill went on fixing his pony tail.

"Well, not many people are up yet so I guess we could talk now if you wouldn't mind?" She asked chewing her lip in a worried manner.

"Perfect, just let me grab a muffin and I'll be right back." Bill walked into the Great Hall and over to the nearest table grabbing a chocolate chip muffin not noticing the stares he was getting from the early bird students. When he returned his youngest siblings and Harry had joined Hermione in the hallway.

"BILL!" Ginny screeched running into his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?!" She asked kissing his cheek and letting go of him.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He said hugging Ron and shaking Harry's hand firmly, noticing Hermione standing in the background awkwardly.

"Well thank Merlin someone got the job, all sorts of different professors have been filling in and not knowing a thing about it." Ginny said.

"Except for Snape." Hermione finally said.

"Yeah, but that's _Snape_ , I bet he knows everything about the Dark Arts." Ron said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You guys can't really be saying this stuff around me anymore you know." Bill said taking a bite into his breakfast. "But, if you'll excuse me Hermione asked me to help her with something. I'll catch you all in class." Bill leaned down and kissed Ginny on the cheek once more walking down the corridor with the three staring at Hermione's back. Ron's eyes full of anger, Harry's full of confusion, and Ginny's full of the plans she was forming for her oldest brother and closest friend.

When Bill opened the door to his new office he sat down in his chair and noticed that there were already grades and teaching plans laid out for him.

"Now Hermione, what can I do for you?" He asked propping his feet on the desk and taking another bite into the muffin.

"Well, you know how Ron and I used to fancy each other," Bill nodded his head. "Well sometimes I wonder if getting so close was a bad idea."

"What'd you mean?" He asked noticing her pink cheeks.

"Well, I mean do you think it'll make things awkward in your family? What if I end up liking another one of your brothers eventually? Will your mother hate me?" She asked not looking him in the eye.

"Actually, I think she'd still love you no matter what. George told me once that she fawns over you more then me or Charlie. But not about getting married, she's more adamant than ever on that." He said shaking his head.

Hermione played with the hem of her skirt and looked up at Bill. "So she really wouldn't hate me?" She asked timidly worrying her lip again.

Bill shook his head vigorously. "Of course she wouldn't hate you." He said. "I don't think she could ever hate you, she's counting you becoming the next Mrs. Weasley too much." He joked hearing Hermione's musical laugh join with his booming laugh.

"Well, as long as she wouldn't mind." She laughed laughing still and standing to leave. "I'm going to go catch up with the boys and Ginny." Hermione opened the door and stopped when Bill called to her.

"Hermione…which of my brothers has caught your fancy?" He asked taking his feet off the desk and replacing the spot with his elbows.

"I'll see you in class…professor." She said over her shoulder and closed the door.

* * *

 

As Hermione and Bill walked away Ron's face turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Seriously, I want to know what the hell is going on with those two!" He all but screamed.

"Ron, it's probably nothing, she just wanted some advice and since he's older he could probably give her a better idea of what she's looking for." Harry reasoned sitting across the table from the fiery red-head.

Ron only shook his head and shoved pancakes in his mouth.


	4. The Talk

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat across from Ron who shot daggers at her.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Ginny spooning eggs onto her plate.

"He's convinced something's going on between you and Bill." Ginny responded looking at Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking at her red-head friend. "You mean, because I had a question for Bill all of the sudden I fancy him?!"

All Ginny could do was nod, and looking at Harry didn't help either because he nodded as well. Ron went on glaring at Hermione.

"Honestly Ronald, grow up." She huffed and picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Really Ron?" Ginny said getting up and following her older friend. She walked towards the library and found her outside the door. "Mione, I'm sorry Ron is such a dolt but I can't say I disagree with him."

"Not you too!" She groaned closing the book she had been reading.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I can totally understand it though, I mean he is rugged and very handsome, but that's as far as I go talking about my brothers looks." She moved in front of Hermione and held out a hand. "He's very responsible," she put a finger down. "He's successful, he was amazing at school, he's nice, and _very_ organized." Ginny rested her hand on her hip. "In fact, he's you in an older, Weasley, male body."

"Actually, I think that's Percy." Hermione corrected.

"True, but Bill is like Perce, just not as stuck up. He's way more fun." Ginny nodded.

Hermione hesitated before sighing. "I guess he is like Percy. But that doesn't mean I like him." The curly haired girl nodded and walked away towards her first class of the day: Potions.

* * *

 

Bill sat in his office after Hermione left thinking about what had just occurred while finishing his muffin.

 _So she_ does _have a crush on one of my brothers…but which one? She wouldn't tell me! There's no way it's Ron, or the twins…Percy maybe?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He took his feet off the desk as the door opened and a Revenclaw girl walked in. "Can I help you?" Bill asked.

"Uhm, well, I was wondering: are you related to the other Weasley kids in this school? Ron and Ginny?" The girls cheeks were tinted pink.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" A small smirk evident on his unshaven face.

"A couple of my friends and I were just wondering." She thanked him and walked out, leaving the door open for Ginny to walk in.

"What did you do to that girl? She was blushing like mad." Ginny sat down and leaned forward, elbows resting on her brother's desk. "So, what did you and Hermione talk about earlier?"

"I told you, she had a question for me, she needed advice." He shuffled around papers looking at a few of the notes that had been left for him. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't, I was just curious." Ginny admitted playing with a piece of her hair.

Bill focused on her, smiling again. "You're up to something; now tell me what it is."

"Why is it that every time I ask a simple question, I'm up to something?" She asked exasperated.

"Because you take after Fred and George," Bill laughed. "Also, you play with your hair when you're thinking of something to do."

He waited for a moment before standing.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to class anyway Gin? I know I should." Bill gathered his papers, book, and notes ushering his little sister out of the room. "I'll see you later today, and don't expect special treatment." He called over his shoulder hearing his sisters laugh bounce off the wall before he rounded the corner.

Upon entering his classroom he noticed one girl sitting in the front row.

"It looks like we have another Hermione on our hands." He joked making his way to his desk.

The girl jumped and whipped around. "I'm sorry, the room was open and I had some time to myself before class started."

"No need to apologize," Bill said holding up his hand. "Being like Hermione is a good thing, trust me."

A few more students had filtered into the room finding seats; it was a class of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years. When all the students had made their way in Bill could easily see who would pass the class and who would simply be a presence in the room.

"Hello all, my name is Bill Weasley and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year."

"Obviously," one of the kids in the back said.

"Yes, obviously sorry for insulting your intelligence, perhaps you can tell me what you've already gone over?" There was silence as Bill leaned against the front of his desk. " _Obviously_ , you're having trouble so I'll just go off the notes the temporary professor left me." The girls in the room giggled as Bill quickly read off the parchment and went on with the lesson.

Hermione sat down in the potions room next to Harry. "Is Ronald still having a tiff about me merely talking to his older brother?"

"It's not that you were talking, it's what you were talking about that he's worried about." Harry clarified quietly.

"I ask someone for advice _one time_ and suddenly I fancy them, what has this world come to?" She asked flipping her book open to the lesson of the day.

Class went slowly after that and only got worse when Ron remembered that their second class was defense against the dark arts.

"I suppose you'll want to sit up front Mione?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Ron, you know I don't mind sitting in the back." She snapped back sitting next to the window in the back row.

"Hey guys, I'm your new professor but you already knew that, so just practice the defensive charms the temporary professor explained to you." Bill walked in with a mug of coffee and set it on his desk going through papers from his fourth years.

The students all shrugged and found a partner to work with. Practicing for the next hour or so before Bill dismissed them.

"Ron, you realize that Hermione didn't look at Bill once during class, and he didn't look at her. There's nothing going on between them!" Harry said as they made their way to Charms, Hermione had left for Ancient Ruins so they were free to talk about it.

"I dunno Harry, just something feels weird like she might end up fancying him or something. I mean, I know we were never really 'together' but even as her best friend I feel protective over her." They got to class and tuned our Flitwick's shrill voice. "I just don't feel like one of my brothers would be good for her."

Harry chewed on his quill. "But think about it, would you want Fred or George with her?" Ron shook his head vigorously. "So think of it this way, if anything did happen between them, Bill's a great guy, and he would treat Hermione right. They're practically the same person anyway!" This made Ron laugh a little bit, earning a stern look from the professor.

"I guess I should apologize, shouldn't I?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded yes.

After class they met up with Hermione before Transfiguration.

"Mione, I'm really sorry about everything, I got carried away with my imagination." Ron's ears were pink.

"It's fine, I just hate when you get jealous and flustered about stupid rumors like this." Hermione admitted. "But I understand." She smiled and took out her book ready to take notes.


	5. The Meeting

Having a class with your older, better looking, and more charming brother really put a damper on your mood and Ron was not holding back on how frustrating it was to him. Harry and Hermione tried their best to make the best out of the situation but when they arrived to the room Ron immediately sat in the back row and put his head on the table.

"Good afternoon, my name is Professor Weasley and this is obviously defense against the dark arts." Bill was leaning against the front of his desk and you could tell all the girls liked it. "Now I think the temporary professor said you were on the chapter about guarding spells, is that correct?"

A few people agreed with him, so he smiled and took out his wand.

"Good, now Hermione would you join me up here please?" Ron audibly groaned as Hermione walked to the front of the room. "Use any spell you want on me. I know the annoyance has probably built up for awhile." People chuckled as Harry laughed in the back.

Smirking, Hermione shot a bat boogey hex at him which he deflected right away.

"Defense spells, typically, are easy to use and very effective. Even if the person is caught off guard they can normally use them in a short amount of time and be safe." Bill went on as Hermione made her way back to her seat, her cheeks flushed just noticeably.

"See Harry, I told you!" Ron whispered across her.

"Told you what?" Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at the table in front of the girl.

_He's still convinced you and Bill have a "thing" going on… he thinks that him using you for the demonstration proves it._

Hermione shook her head. _We don't, honestly._ She wrote back. Harry shrugged his shoulders; there was nothing they could do that would get this out of Ron's head so they would just have to deal with it.

"Harry, come up here please." Bill called and the black haired boy walked up. "I'm going to send a spell your way and I want you to use a defending spell against it, I know you've got the practice." Bill and Harry smirked at each other as all the girls in the room giggled at the joke.

"Honestly Ron, he's your brother! You need to get this out of your head." Hermione whispered to him but got no response. "Harry's up there and he doesn't fancy Bill!"

"Alright, class is dismissed, Ron, Harry, and Hermione: a word?" The three stayed in their seats until everyone had left and walked up to the desk.

"Just because one of you is my brother and the other two might as well be family doesn't mean that I'll allow you to talk during my lesson. This is only a warning, but do it again and I won't mind giving you all detention." They all nodded and waved good bye.

On the way back to Gryffindor tower Ron was still sulking, and by the time they made it into the common room Harry groaned. "Seriously Ron, get over it! She says nothing is going on so let it be!"

"Nothing might actually be going on, but I can tell when either of them fancies someone and they both do!" He roared back catching everyone's attention.

"And how would you know that Ron?" Hermione shot back not noticing that Ginny had come up beside her.

Ron's face turned red. "He's my brother and you're my best friend! I think I know when you both are infatuated with someone else; I've seen it a million times!"

Hermione stormed up to her dorm and set her bag on the bed and discarded her robe.

"He's right you know." Hermione jumped and turned to the door.

"Ginny, you scared me." Was all she said. "Right about what?"

Ginny sat down on the bed. "Bill's got that look in his eye. Someone's caught his fancy here." Hermione looked confused. "He's been nothing but smiles since I saw him yesterday morning, even after his class with the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years he was joking and laughing. Normally that would throw someone's mood in a twist."

"But, why would Ron think it's me?" Hermione said sitting with her friend.

"Think about it, you're both very intelligent, he sees you every time he comes to visit and you always find something to talk about, you both like to laugh, and you pretty much have the same exact goals as he did when he was in school." For awhile Hermione was quiet.

"He is good looking." She laughed. "But do not tell Ron that, he would freak out." She pointed at her friend who laughed as well.

"I've had so many people tell me today that Bill is much better looking than Ron, I'm just keeping it to myself as is." The pair got up and walked to the common room where they met up with Ron and Harry for dinner.

With loaded plates the four joked about their day. While Ginny was telling a story about how someone's potion blew up Hermione felt something shift in her pocket, she put her hand in to feel a piece of parchment.

Curiously pulling it out she realized it was a note.

_Hermione, could you please meet me after dinner in the kitchens?_

_Bill_

Putting the note away she looked over at Harry. "I wanted to look for something in the library after dinner; I'll meet you guys back in the common room when I'm done." He nodded.

"So, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon." Harry said excitedly. "I can't wait to see Fred and George's new shop."

"I know, it probably won't be as big as the one in Diagon Alley, but it'll still be a huge success. Now they can get students to buy their stuff while in school." Ginny said smiling.

"We better get some awesome presents from them this year at Christmas." Ron said his mouth still full on mashed potatoes.

"Is that all you can think of?" Ginny asked laughing. Ron nodded. "Well it's true. "

As people were leaving, Hermione got up from the table. "I'll see you guys in a little bit." She waved and made her way out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons. Bill had left earlier and she thought it would be safe to go without Ron making a scene.

When she got there she tickled the pear and was immediately pounced on by an elf.

"Hello Miss! What can Dobby get for you? A friend of Harry Potter, and mine, can get whatever she would like!"

"Hello Dobby, can I have an éclair please?" Dobby jumped down and ran to the other end of the room as Hermione took a seat by the giant fireplace.

The portrait opened again and Bill walked in, not noticing Hermione at first and asking the nearest elf for a mug of coffee.

"Hello Bill," she said standing up. The tall red head walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for meeting me here; I know it's kind of odd." He said smiling. "I just wanted to know how Ron was adjusting to me becoming his professor."

The pair sat down. "He's not taking it too well, actually." She said noticing how the happiness almost fell off Bill's face. "I mean, if he heard that just about every girl in school thought you were good looking and how many of them had told Ginny already his brain might explode." The booming laughter filled the room.

"I was wondering when that would all start." He confessed. "I'm surprised Gin hasn't told me that yet." He shook his head as they took their things from an elf. "So, you were talking about me?"

Hermione looked at him confused, and then nodded her head. "I guess we were." She said laughing a bit. "Is that a problem?"

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "Not really, just wondering. But if you give me lip like that one more time Miss Granger I might have to give you detention." He joked taking a sip of his coffee. Hermione laughed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but Fritz is growling at me when I gives him dinner." An elf said, visibly shaking.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thank you." Bill took a small bowl of dog food.

"You brought a dog with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, would you like to come see him?" Bill asked draining his mug and standing. Hermione nodded as she bit into another éclair and followed him.

When they arrived at the room Bill gave the password and held the portrait open for Hermione. In the living area there was a small dog running around chasing his tail.

"This is Fritz." Bill said putting the food dish down and sitting on the ground. The pup ran over and leapt onto his lap, licking his face eagerly. Fritz looked over and saw Hermione standing there; he ran over and bit onto her shoe laces pulling them with him.

"I think he likes you." Bill said "I also think he wants you to sit down." Hermione smiled as she walked towards Bill and sat across from him, Fritz jumping up and down loving all the attention he was getting.

"He's adorable." Hermione said with a gleaming smile.

After half an hour Hermione finally made her way to Gryffindor tower where she sat by the window and did her homework, a smile on her face the entire time.

Ginny joined her as all the first years went to bed. "How was the library?" She asked.

"The what?" Hermione said stupidly, looking at her friend.

Ginny winked. "The 'library', Hermione. You know, where you 'check out' books." Hermione could feel the blood run to her cheeks.

"How did you know?" She whispered. Ginny reached over and pulled a dog hair off of her friends shoulder.

"Ron and Harry wouldn't have noticed, but I'm a girl so I would." Hermione's cheeks got redder. "But don't worry, I won't mention it again."

Hermione sighed. "That you so much. Not that anything happened, we just talked. He asked me how Ron was coping with Bill being your new professor." Ginny nodded.

"You know, he could have asked you that after class. So why would he want to meet with you after dinner?"

Hermione stopped writing suddenly leaving an ink spot on her potions homework. "I'm not sure."

Both girls shrugged as they finished their work, when they went to bed Hermione laid awake thinking about what Ginny had said. While the young red head fell asleep smiling.


	6. The Note

The next morning Hermione collapsed on the bench seat next to Harry resting her head on his shoulder as she dished eggs onto her plate.

"Wow Mione, you look like death." Ron said with a mouth full of toast.

"Gee, thanks." She deadpanned.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked pouring his friend a mug of coffee.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She said digging into her food.

Ginny walked up to the three with a spring in her step. "Good morning." She said sliding in next to her brother. "Looks like Mione stayed up all night thinking about something." Ginny said biting into her toast.

The brunette looked up and glared at her friend. "And it's all _your_ fault." She said brandishing a fork at the younger girl who just smiled.

"I know, and I think it was worth it." Ginny winked. Hermione's head fell onto the table with a thud.

"Would either of you mind filling us in on what you're talking about?" Harry asked, looking between the two girls.

"It's probably just girl talk Harry, Merlin knows neither of them get to do that a lot when they're not with each other." Ginny nodded.

* * *

 

Bill woke up the next morning well rested. He didn't know what it was, but something about being back at school was comforting to him.

He climbed out of bed and dressed himself, patted Fritz on the head, and walked out towards the Great Hall. The teachers table was rather empty, seeing as they were all probably preparing for classes. But the noise level from students suggested they would rather not go to class.

The oldest Weasley's eyes scanned the room. He spotted his siblings and smiled as Ginny waved enthusiastically. Ron, as always, was shoving his face full of food, and Harry seemed to be attempting to wake up a tired looking Hermione.

"You know Professor Weasley; I do believe you are perhaps the youngest on the Hogwarts teaching staff for quite some time." McGonagall said smiling at him. "It's a breath of fresh air if you ask me; none of the students want to listen to a bunch of old men and women tell them how to do magic all the time." She smiled. "And I do think you've gotten yourself a fan club."

Bill could feel his ears turn pink. "What makes you say that, Minerva?"

The witch's eyes pointed to the Ravenclaw table, where a small group of girls were ignoring food to watch Bill's every move. His ears turned red.

"You should see some of them in class." He said laughing.

Minerva smiled. "I just hope that you'll stick to being a professional and not going after these girls, and I'm not saying that you would. But mind you, they might try a little harder than expected and could end up just throwing themselves at you." Bill's jaw dropped.

"I never thought I would ever hear you talk about students like that. And I would never do such a thing, you know that." He pointed his fork at her for emphasis.

A light twinkled in her eye. "I know, I just thought it would be proper to say it out loud so we both understood." She stood and patted Bill on the shoulder as she exited the room.

The trio's first class of the day was Herbology, Hermione kept her position on Harry's shoulder who gladly helped her along.

"I'm still curious." Ron said as they walked across the grounds. "I mean what could keep her up all night? We didn't have that much school work and nothing important due for the next month!"

"Well, maybe it wasn't school work." Harry said opening the door and sitting their friend in a chair. "Maybe it was something else."

"Like what?" Harry shrugged as professor Sprout walked in and started talking about the lesson.

After their hands had turned brown from the dirt, the group was dismissed for their next class. Students stood outside shooting water out of their wands for their friends to wash their hands. The Gryffindors split into two groups while walking back into the castle: one to divination, which was the smaller group, and the other to defense against the dark arts.

Once again, Ron made a bee line for the back of the room which was okay with Hermione since she could lay her head down and not be noticed.

Bill had told them to take notes out of the text that day while he graded papers, so Hermione just laid her head down on the table which was comfortable until she felt certain parts of it disappear. Lifting her head she noticed there was a message written in the wood.

_No sleeping in class, Miss Granger. Don't want to get detention do you?_

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked back at the table.

 _Sorry sir didn't get much sleep last night._ She replied with a flack of her wand under the table. Harry looked over at her and nodded, his way of asking whether she was alright or not. She nodded back.

_I can see that. But it still remains that if you sleep again I will have to give you detention._

Hermione looked up and saw Bill sitting there with a serious look. She nodded and started reading the chapter. After about an hour, her entire roll of parchment was filled with notes and her eyes were heavy again. She could feel sleep taking over and couldn't fight it any longer. Her head rested on her arm and eventually every breath was regular and steady.

"Hermione, wake up. You're going to get in trouble if you don't wake up!" Harry whispered to her.

Hermione felt her shoulder shake and when she looked up all she saw was Bill's face level with hers.

"Does this mean I get detention?" She asked, still too tired to react the way she normally would.

Bill nodded. "Yes, it does." He stood and Hermione noticed that all the other students had left. "Harry, why don't you take her to the infirmary? Just give Madame Pomfry this note." Harry extended his hand and took the parchment.

The pair walked to the hospital wing, Hermione's head once again on her friends shoulder.

"What does the note say?" She asked.

"Please allow Miss Granger to be excused from the rest of her morning classes and to sleep through them. She become extremely light headed and dizzy during my lesson. – Bill Weasley" Harry read."At least he's being lenient and letting you skip classes."

"If I was awake at all I would be appalled." Hermione said.

"Good thing you're the walking dead." The pair joked as they entered the infirmary; Hermione was deposited on an empty bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

During lunch Bill made his way over to the Gryffindor table greeting his siblings and Harry.

"Is Hermione still sleeping the day away?" He asked Harry who nodded in response.

"I was wondering where she had gone off to." Ron said scratching his head.

"I hope you two take good notes, because when she finally wakes up she's going to realize that her entire morning was missed and might think she'll fail this term because of it." The four laughed before Bill stood again. "I better go eat with the rest of the staff before they get jealous." He winked and walked to the front of the room sitting in between Snape and Flitwick.


	7. The Gifts

As Hermione woke from her curled up state on the infirmary bed Madame Pomfry bustled over with a glass of water.

"It's lunch time if want to grab something to eat dear." She said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you." was Mione's only response. She had missed all her classes except for two, and somehow she wasn't the least bit upset. Harry would have taken notes for her as best as he possibly could. She stood up and walked down towards the Great Hall making her way to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat next to Ron.

"There you are." He said. "Feeling better?"

"Kind of, I'm still sleepy though." she put some food on her plate and glanced up at the teachers table scanning the faces until she came to Bill's. He nodded and looked down at his plate. Looking at her own Mione realized there was another message in the wood.

 _Feeling better?_ It said.

 _Tons, I don't know why but I couldn't sleep last night._ She responded.

 _I see. Here's to hoping you can sleep better tonight._ And with that the conversation was over and no one had known it even happened, except for a certain redheaded girl with prying eyes.

Bill left the Great Hall shortly after his conversation with Hermione and went to check on Fritz who had taken a liking to jumping on the house elves and pinning them to the floor. Dobby seemed to be the only one who could handle him and for that, Bill left an extra few knuts on the table every so often. Walking through the doorway to his room he noticed that on the coffee table there was a note and a box of chocolates. Dobby walked out of the bathroom and ran over to hug Bill's leg.

"Those came for you earlier Mr. Weasley, someone requested them from the kitchen just for you!" He said motioning to the gifts. Bill picked up the note.

_Professor Weasley, I just wanted to say that I had a crush on your brother once but now I like you. I can see why the guys all run after Ginny, obviously you got the good looking genes._

_Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Bill stood there holding the note for a moment before turning to the elf, "Do you know who sent this?" He asked.

"Oh, she asked us elves not to tell you since she can get in trouble for it." He said patting Fritz's head as he walked up and sniffed the chocolates, growling at them almost inaudibly before backing away.

"Thank you Dobby." Bill said setting the note down and picking up the box inspecting the outside carefully. Then he took out his wand and mumbled a spell and watching as the candy inside turned bright orange. "Love potion." He said to no one in particular vanishing the box and turning for the door. "I'll take care of Fritz after the rest of my classes Dobby." He said waving as he left.

The next class for the trio was transfiguration which went by smoothly. At the end of the class, however; professor McGonagall called Hermione to her desk.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Granger? I heard you fell asleep in Mr. Weasley's class this morning." The old witches face turned from the normal rough edge it had to a soft almost motherly look.

"I feel fine now; I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess it's all been catching up to me since first year." The women laughed as the professor laid a light hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Just remember that you don't always have to do your work a month before it's due." She smiled and returned to her desk as the bushy-haired girl left the room to meet up with the boys for their next class.

Walking down the hall towards arithmancy Hermione turned a corner and ran into someone causing her to drop all her books. "Sorry." She said leaning down to pick them up.

"Watch where you're going next time mudblood." came a snide voice from above. Hermione stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"Honestly Malfoy, why don't you grow up and stop trying to be your convict father." Standing with all her books she gave him a cold look and walked right past him. After arriving at her class and sitting down Hermione finally released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. That comment would anger Malfoy and she would never hear the end of it from him and his little group of "friends."

After the lesson, she all but sprinted through the halls towards Gryffindor tower to get rid of her books and catch up with Harry and Ron. But when she got there Ron was in the corner pouting with Harry and Ginny glaring at him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked walking up to the group cautiously. Her hands were stuffed inside her pockets clutching her wand in case Ron tried to beat one of them senseless.

"Ronald here has taken to coming up with conspiracy theories about why you were so tired this morning." Ginny replied, not taking her icy stare from her brother. "One of which being that you are pregnant."

Her gaze shifted back to Ron whose ears had started to turn bright red. "Honestly Ronald, you would think that maybe I was just up all night and wanted to sleep!"

"But what if something happened and you were drugged?" He retorted his face now matching his ears. "There's a lot of shady things going on Mione and you know it! Who's not to say that maybe something was slipped into your pumpkin juice at dinner last night?"

"Who's to say something was?" Hermione yelled back. "I was simply up all night tossing and turning not being able to fall asleep. I wasn't drugged, I'm not under some spell, and I'm NOT pregnant!" Ron shrunk into his chair, the theories of his were incorrect and even he knew that but he was always the one coming up with stories about why things happened.

* * *

 

Bill sat at his desk, the note unfolded next to a stack of papers. Moving another essay over to the side he yawned, comparing hand writing was exhausting and his eyesight was starting to blur from staring at the papers for so long. Checking his watch and stretching he stood placing the note in one of his drawers. He had to make sure Fritz was taken outside before he went to bed, stepping through the portrait to his living space he was once again greeted with a gift. The room smelled of the three dozen red roses sitting on his coffee table, once again accompanied by a note.

_Professor Weasley, I'm sorry if I'm being forward with these gifts but I hope you like them._

The note had the same hand writing and a box of chocolates sat on his table.

"I wonder if I feed these to Fritz if that will tell me who's doing this..." Bill thought outloud.


	8. The Walk

Later in the common room, Hermione was copying Harry's notes as he and Ron played a game of chess. Ginny was sitting with her reading a book and after the third time the brunette girl sighed she set the book down.

"Are you going to talk willingly, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" Ginny said.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I don't know Gin, I just feel so confused all of the sudden. I can't sleep at night, I slept through all of my classes today, and it's just weird. I never do this."

The red-head moved down the couch next to her friend, "It'll be alright Mione, everything works out in its own way."

"I know, just I wish I knew what needed to be worked out." The girls went back to doing their work as Ron yelled about his knight being taken out by Harry's queen.

The rest of the week went the same for Hermione though, she didn't sleep at night and spent most of them tossing and turning in her bed. During the day she zoned in and out of focus during class. By Saturday she was ready for a day of nothing but sleep, however, when Professor McGonagall came into the common room looking for her she got nervous.

"Granger this isn't like you at all. Frankly, I'm a bit worried about you." The woman said a true look of concern in her eyes. McGonagall was like a mother to everyone in Gryffindor tower, a very strict mother.

"I wish I could tell you what was going on Professor, but I don't know myself." Hermione confessed. "I just can't sleep at night, and it's been taking a toll on my performance in class."

The woman stood there thinking and looking at her star pupil. "Miss Granger I'm wondering if you have too much on your mind. You have spent the past few years walking these halls taking extra classes, and fighting off death eaters, not to mention doing all your work plus those of Weasley and Potter- oh, don't think I don't know you do that. But I'm not here to reprimand you for it, or to stop helping them. I'm here because the entire faculty has become concerned with your behavior lately."

Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink, she never acted this way. She always got top marks and had all her homework done a month early. "I think you're right professor, I need to relax a bit more." Both girls nodded and the Scot patted Hermione on the shoulder before walking away, the look on concern still evident on her face.

Since she had already gotten dressed for lunch, Hermione decided she would take a walk out on the grounds to try and clear her head a bit. Maybe her mind was finally catching up on her after all those years of studying for exams months before they happened, and becoming frantic over homework assignments. Stepping out into the cool October air, Hermione shivered a bit shoving her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt and continuing to stroll around the grounds making way to the lake.

There was a spot by the lake where Krum had taken her during her fourth year, back to where they had actually met. It was covered in pebbles and a giant rock where they used to sit and talk. Jumping up onto the rock and sitting cross legged, Hermione took a deep breath of the fresh air and closed her eyes taking in the autumn sun.

A few moments later she heard barking and watched as Dobby chased a crup puppy along the shore watching defeated as the pup jumped into the water and swam around happily. "Hello Dobby," Hermione called from her rock.

"Hello Miss Granger, how is you doing?" Dobby asked excitedly clapping his hands. This caused the puppy to come out of the water and jump at the elf knocking him down. Hermione walked over towards her favorite elf and helped him back up noticing the pet jumping at her leg shivering, but not caring if it was cold.

Drying the animal off Hermione sat on the pebbles and started petting the animal. "Dobby, is this Fritz?" She asked smiling.

"Yes it is miss, Master Bill asked Dobby to take cares of Fritz while he is in class." Dobby shook his head. "It is more difficult to walk him than peoples would think for an elf."

Hermione continued petting the dog who had curled up in her lap. "I'll take him back to Bill so he doesn't jump in the lake again." She offered noticing the elf's small smile.

"Thank you miss!" He said bidding good bye and apparating back to the kitchens.

Fritz twitched his nose in the slumber. "I guess it's just you and me now huh?" Hermione picked him up and carried the dog all the way back into the castle earning several odd looks from her classmates. Eventually, they arrived at Bill's portrait and announcing the password it swung open. Fritz jumped out of her arms and ran into the living room. "Bill, are you here? I brought Fritz back." She called walking into the common room slowly. "Guess he's not here." Turning to leave again Hermione heard whimpering as the cute ball of fur walked back over and set a paw on her foot.

"He really likes you," Hermione jumped. "He never even acts like this for me."

Laughing the girl bent down and picked up her little admirer. "What can I say, animals love me." She felt Fritz nuzzle into her falling back asleep.

"I hear McGonagall came and talked to you today about how you've been acting this week." Bill said almost awkwardly offering his student a seat on the couch. "We're all worried you know, even Snape mentioned something about how you haven't been bothering him with questions."

Still looking at the sleeping dog in her lap Hermione sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me Bill, that's what scares me more than anything." The red-head nodded in understanding but said no more. Right now Hermione didn't need advice, she needed someone to talk to.

After about twenty more minutes of comfortable silence the brunette stood up placing the dog on the couch. "I should probably be getting back before Ron ruptures an artery freaking out about my disappearance." Bill laughed as he waved good bye.

"There you are!" Ron said predictably as she arrived back at Gryffindor tower. "We've been looking for you for over an hour!"

"Calm down Ron, I went for a walk." She answered softly.

"Where to?" He kept going, his ears turning red.

"I don't think that's any of our business," Harry cut in placing a warning hand on his friends shoulder. "Hermione's a big girl she can make her own decisions." Ron glared and sulked back into the overstuffed chair.

"Where did you go?" Ginny asked curiously, knowing she would be told.


	9. Dear Dad

"I went to see your brother Ginny." Hermione said matter of factly, the look on her friends face didn't get past her. "Nothing even remotely happened so don't think about asking any of those questions."

"Well then what did you do?"

"Mostly sat in silence." The look of confusion on Gin's face was priceless. "I was sitting by the lake and Dobby was running after Bill's dog and I offered to take him back since Dobby was having such a difficult time walking him. When I got there Bill started talking about how off I've been acting lately and we just sat there for awhile."

Ron shouted across the common room, startling Hermione. "Hey Mione, what's the answer to number five of the potions homework?"

"It's on page one-seventy-two Ronald." She answered.

"That didn't give me an answer." All Hermione could do was shake her head. Ron was a piece of work sometimes.

"Hey Gin, does Ron still fancy me?"

The red-head looked at her brother for a moment, noticing the stolen glances he thought were well hidden and how he chewed his lip when he looked at Hermione. "I would say yes. Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Hermione tried not to make anything she said sound like a big deal. "Because I don't think I fancy him anymore."

"Hermione we all kind of assumed that you stopped fancying my dear brother awhile ago, it makes sense that you've found someone else. My _other_ brother, however, is something that I never expected." Rambling, Hermione blushed from what her friend was insinuating.

"I never said I fancied Bill," Hermione tried to continue but Ron walked over.

"Of course you don't fancy him, why would you?" Harry followed his best friend over and rolled his eyes. "I mean, he's so much older it would be kind of creepy."

Ginny's face contorted a bit. "He's only ten years older than you guys, and Hermione is mature enough to make the gap seem like only a year or two."

Ron's ears started to get pink. "Why are you making this such a big deal Ginny, it's not like either of them is interested right Hermione?"

The silence following created so much tension Harry winced. Ron's eyes burned into the girl's soul waiting for an answer. "I haven't spent that much time with Bill and don't know him well enough for this conversation to even be happening." Standing to leave Hermione noticed Ron open his mouth to retort but Harry got him to shut up with one look.

* * *

Fritz rolled on his back and started running in his sleep. Bill watched his beloved pet while he sat in deep thought. Since he had arrived at Hogwarts there had been so much going on that he could barely wrap his head around it.

First, there was his secret admirer who had taken a break from sending him gifts for the past couple days. Then there was Hermione's insomnia and her drop in performance of classes. _That really isn't like her at all, there has to be something else going on._

"Professor Weasley?" The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick rang around the room waking up Fritz and bringing Bill back to reality. "Are you home?"

"Yes, Filius I am. What can I do for you?" Bill conjured some tea and cakes while offering his colleague a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about Miss Granger's implementation in my class. I know Minerva already spoke to the girl but your family has always been close to her and I was wondering if you knew anything about what she is going through."

Bill sighed and picked up Fritz. "Hermione brought my krup here after she found him on the grounds earlier, she stayed for about twenty minutes in silence, I think she just needed to know someone was there for her as a comfort thing. Also, she hasn't been sleeping very well which is causing her to lose focus in everything but her problem."

"You have no idea what is going on with her though?" Flitwick asked picking up a cup of tea. "Gryffindor hasn't gotten nearly as many house points since Miss Granger has stopped paying attention. I'm not worried that she understands the material, I'm worried that whatever is bothering her is going to consume her and something will happen."

The men silently agreed over the tea. Eventually Flitwick played with Fritz for a few minutes and left leaving Bill with his own thoughts once again.

* * *

Hermione stormed back out of the common room and onto the grounds. _Who the hell does he think he is, telling me who I can't fancy because of age!_ She screamed in her thoughts. _I'm more mature than a thirty year old man sometimes and most definitely more mature than Ronald will ever be!_

"What's the hurry Granger," a smooth voice called out. "Lost one of your precious books?"

"I am _not_ in the mood for you right now Malfoy." The brunette seethed not trying to give him the satisfaction of annoying her. "So just run along with your little dummies and that trollop and leave me alone."

The stillness after her statement frightened her more than anything. Malfoy was probably red in the face and she didn't want to stick around and see it. Storming off once again to her spot by the lake Hermione hoped with all her might her nemesis wouldn't follow her.

Hours later, when the sun started getting lower in the sky Hermione finally stood from the pebbles and made her way back to the castle. She hadn't realized how chilly it had gotten or how hungry she was. _I've missed dinner by now._ The gloomy thought depressed her more as she entered the quiet castle. _I'll just go down to the kitchens._

* * *

"I can't believe you Ron," Ginny shouted at her brother. "She's been gone for hours and it's all because of you!"

"Don't blame me for this Gin, you're the one who brought up Hermione fancying someone!" Ron's arguments were always dumb, but the need to yell back was far greater than the need to think about what he was yelling.

"We were having a private conversation Ron! You weren't supposed to butt yourself in and give us your opinion. Not that it would matter because you wouldn't WANT Hermione to fancy anyone other than you!"

Harry shook his head as a group of first years ran past the siblings. "Can we please just calm down and try to think of where she could possibly be, that way I can go find her?"

"I'm going to find her too Harry." Ron added defiantly.

"No you're not, all you'll do when we find her is yell and make her more upset. Then she'll run away again and we won't find her until next week!" Harry was sick and tired of Ron and Hermione fighting but he did acknowledge that it was normally the boy's fault. He constantly decided things for Hermione and they were always what he wanted to happen, never what she would want. "Both of you are going to stay put and I don't care if you continue arguing with one another but if Hermione comes back just leave her alone."

Grabbing the invisibility cloak Harry left and once he had gotten safely out of the common room he pulled a piece of parchment from his jeans pocket. He knew exactly where his best friend was the entire time, but not wanting Ron to run after her he kept it to himself knowing it was better for everyone in the long run. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Watching the names and paths appear always excited the boy who lived. "There you are," He watched as _Hermione Granger_ stood in the kitchens for a moment, folding the parchment back up Harry made his way down the corridors and stairs until reaching the portrait of fruit.

"Hermione?" He called after tickling the pear, but all he got were odd looks from the elves and a few offers for food. Taking the marauders map back out of his pocket Harry tried to locate his friend again, it took a few moments but he finally found her. The name _Hermione Granger_ was directly next to the name _William Weasley_.

* * *

"I know my brother can be a lot to handle sometimes, but he mostly means well." Bill comforted the girl, rubbing her back so she would calm down.

"I just can't stand him making up my mind for me anymore! It's like I'm in a controlling relationship and we're not even together."

Bill took a deep breath, he had wanted to know for a long time and finally he had a reason to ask. "Does Ron think you even have feelings for him anymore?" The question obviously took Hermione by surprise as she stared at Bill with confusion. "I don't mean to pry, that's your business I just figured I would ask because maybe you're just mad at him for acting like a controlling boyfriend when you don't even want him to be a boyfriend."

"No, I don't like him." She answered sadly. "I did for a long time but after awhile I just didn't. It was like I had lost interest over night and it scared me. We even talked about it, he knows nothing is going to happen between us." Bill nodded in understanding not wanting to interrupt. "I know your mum always wanted Ron and I to get married and have a million kids, but I just can't do it. I mean, there are times I'm not sure I even want to be friends with him anymore just because he thinks my life should mimic his."

"I understand. I also understand why you would think my mum wanted that from you, but she already treats you like a daughter. Even if you married someone else and had their million kids she would still be the same with you, yeah maybe she was hoping you could become her 'real' daughter someday but that doesn't mean she doesn't already think of you like that." Hermione picked at her nails as Bill reassured her about everything. "My entire family loves you and that will never change, no matter what."

At that time Bill decided to take a good long look at his little brother's bookish best friend. He remembered the frizzy hair which had calmed itself into waves that fell down her back and curled at the end, he remembered her coffee colored eyes that warmed you when looking into them, and he remembered her smile. What he didn't remember was how well she filled out the tee-shirt and jeans she was wearing and how long her legs seemed to be, or how smooth her skin looked.

"Bill? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

He blushed thinking he had been caught. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Anything I can help with? You've helped me with so much this past week." The offer seemed strange coming from a student, but as a family friend it seemed perfectly natural.

"I've been getting these…gifts from a secret admirer. I got chocolates with a love potion, I didn't eat any of them but it was kind of creepy." The notes were still lying on the table and he reached out to get them. "Here are the notes; maybe you could help me figure it out from the hand writing?"

Studying the handwriting for a moment Hermione nodded. "Do you have any papers with you here or are they all in your office?"

"I leave my work in my office but I could bring some papers back with me tomorrow and we could work on it after dinner if that's alright?" _Merlin, how much more forward could I be right now?_ He thought noticing how the corners of the girls mouth twitched.

"That sounds fine; I should probably get back to Gryffindor tower before Ginny has a conniption though."

The pair bid their adieus and Hermione opened the portrait to leave, making sure there were no prefects or professors around. She got halfway down the corridor before she heard another pair of footsteps. "Lumos." She said pointing her wand behind her. "Who's there?"

"It's just me," Harry pulled the cloak off of his head. "Do you want to get under here so we don't get caught?"

Hermione extinguished her wand and joined Harry, noticing the sideways looks she was getting but appreciating the lack of questions.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Hogwarts is splendid; I forgot how much I loved it here! I do miss mum's cooking though; maybe she can send me some cakes? Ron and Ginny are doing fine unless you call Ron fighting with Hermione fine, then Ron isn't doing so well, but they're both doing well in classes and getting good marks (without my help of course)._

_Dad, I think I have a little bit of a problem and I really need your advice. Do you think you could meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday? It's a Hogsmeade weekend so I can sneak off in the middle of the day and you can see Ron and Ginny as well._

_Tell mum and everyone else I said hello and I send my love._

_Bill_


	10. The Common Room

When Harry and Hermione got back to the common room the silence was deafening. Ron and Ginny had stopped fighting well after everyone had ran from them for fear of getting caught in the cross fire.

"There you are!" Ginny jumped up running to her best friend. "We were getting so worried."

"I'm fine I just needed some time to think." She smiled sadly at Ginny. "I've decided that Ron needs to know the truth." The boy in question looked at her questioningly. "Ronald, you and I have been best friends for years, your family has taken me in as one of their own and somehow you think that gives you the right to control my every move. I'm not a child and I'm not yours to control, if I want to date someone Bill's age I'll do it and you won't have a say because it's my life and not yours." Even though she was saying this in a calm manner Ron's ears were still getting pink and he was biting his lip. "I will always love you Ron, but only as a friend and when I decide that I want to fancy someone you cannot stroll up to me and tell me that it just can't happen."

"Even if it's one of my brothers?" The sheepish way he asked the question made Hermione smile.

"If it really bothers you so much that I might date one of your brothers then you can talk to me like a mature adult and voice your opinions without seeming oppressive." The pair hugged and realized that somewhere in the talk Harry and Ginny had snuck off.

Ron messed with Hermione's hair for a minute before walking up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione, with a smile on her face walked to hers as well preparing for a well rested night.

* * *

"Hermione, it's time to wake up." A soft voice was coaxing the girl out of her dream. "I brought you some tea and toast," It had been a very good dream. "You missed breakfast and we were worried about you."

Eventually the brunette opened her eyes and stretched noticing a smiling redhead hovering above. "I hope you know that you woke me up from a very, very good dream." Sitting up Hermione was handed her breakfast.

"Did it happen to star one of my lovely brothers?" Ginny joked sipping on her own beverage. The blush on her friend was the answer she had been waiting for. "You don't have to be embarrassed Mione, I know you've started thinking about Bill in a different manner than just "big brother." Honestly, I think it's a good match for you."

The rest of the day went my smoothly, all the professors (except for Snape) were glad to see that Hermione was acting more like herself. McGonagall and Bill in particular. At lunch Hermione looked down at her plate to see a note scribbled in the wood.

_Feeling better are we?_

Smiling she wrote back, _Slept wonderfully last night. I think I finally figured out what was wrong._ The look on Bill's face was clearly happiness for his family friend and student.

_Great, I'll hear all about it when you come help me out tonight?_ Bill wanted that to sound as casual as possible, it's not like the staff didn't think that his family would come visit him but they couldn't know Hermione was coming over for purely social visits by herself.

_Of course. See you then._ Hermione wrote back trying to act just as casual.

"Ginny, do you want to go for a walk around the grounds?" Hermione turned to her best friend who nodded. The girls left lunch without looking to see the hurt and confused looks the boys had on their faces for not being invited.

After some small talk the pair laid out on the grass by the lake and Ginny finally got to the point. "Spit it out, Granger. I know you wanted to talk to me about a certain someone."

Blushing, Hermione tried her best glare. "It's just, when I was over there last night he asked for my help with something and it's kind of weird." Ginny looked almost scared at what her oldest brother was having trouble with. "He's been getting these gifts from a secret admirer and he has no idea who it might be, he wants me to come over and help him look at students hand writing later."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well," Hermione looked nervous for a fleeting moment. "Bill was a curse breaker. Why isn't this something he can do himself?"

The youngest Weasley smiled. "Because he wants you to be there with him." Ginny giggled. "It's Bill's way of trying to get to know you a little better and honestly it might be his way of trying to figure out what's been up with you these past few weeks."

Hermione nodded. "So it's not like a date or anything? It's just me helping out a friend."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself."

* * *

After dinner Hermione told the boys she was going to the library to study and when she was far enough away from them, she turned up a different corridor and entered Bill's room.

"Bill, are you here?" She asked walked in and immediately playing with Fritz.

"Right here," He said coming out of what Hermione assumed to be his bed room. "Thanks for your help with this." He motioned to the coffee table where a stack of papers were sitting.

Laughing Hermione moved over to the couch, Fritz never far behind. "Don't thank me yet, big bad curse breaker. This is going to take awhile."

Laughing Bill noticed how Fritz was always sitting with Hermione. "He really likes you. Really, he's never that cozy with me." The girl leaned down the nuzzled the dog's nose with her own. _Damn, she's cute when she does that._ Bill thought smiling at the exchange. _You can't think that way, she's your student!_

Hermione's laughter broke his thoughts, "Should we get started?"

The next hour and a half were filled with jokes as well as frustration. None of the students were matching up to the note and they were more than half way through the papers.

"Do you want some tea?" Bill asked walking over to his counter area and pouring a cup.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled at him. "Honestly though, I'm not sure if any of these are going to match up." Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun ages ago and Fritz was snoring by her side, rolled over on his back for belly rubbing.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, "I know, it's just killing me because I want to know who it is simply to ask them to stop."

_I like his hair shorter,_ Hermione thought to herself. _It suits him much better._ A tapping noise turned her attention towards the window where a large owl was waiting to be let in.

Bill walked over and took the note and smiled to himself. "My dad's coming to see everyone this weekend."

"That's great!" Hermione knew that family was important for the Weasley's and after Bill had been in Egypt for such a long time he probably wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible. "Now you just need Charlie to move back here from Romania and the whole gang's back!" she joked noticing that Bill's enthusiasm had ended with the news his father was coming to visit.

Returning to the papers Hermione's mind raced but didn't let it stop her from going through the stacks of parchment before her.

Eventually, they had finished their task but to no avail. "Are you hungry?" Bill asked offering some muffins his mom had sent.

"I'm fine, thanks." Hermione said. She had laid down on the couch still stroking Fritz' fur as the krup drifted off to sleep close to one of his favorite people.

Bill nodded. "I'm going to write back to my dad if you don't mind." He pointed to the parchment and when Hermione shook her head he started reading what his father sent.

_Dear Bill,_

_Of course I would love to come see you three this weekend. Harry and Hermione too, your mother is all but frantic for me to make sure you're all eating properly. Is everything alright though? I know it's not often that you ask for my advice but I'm always willing to share what wisdom I have. I'll see you at the three Broomsticks around one._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Bill smiled and looking up to his couch he noticed Hermione had drifted off to sleep with Fritz curled on top of her chest.

_Dad,_

_Everything's fine. There was something wrong with Hermione this week but I guess all that was straightened out. Not quite sure what it was though. I'll make sure to tell the group that you're coming, they'll be pleasantly surprised!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Bill_

Standing Bill folded the parchment and shoved it into his robes pocket. He remembered the witch asleep on his couch and strolled over, leaning on the back of it and looking down at her sleeping form. _She's beautiful._ He thought to himself reaching down and moving a strand of hair off her face.

_I'll just let her sleep and wake her up in the morning._

And with that, Bill went to bed his thoughts still down in his common room.


	11. The Three Broomsticks

The next morning Bill woke up a little earlier and made his way down to the common room. Hermione looked like she hadn't moved an inch and Fritz had relocated to the pocket her legs made around him.

"Hermione," Trying not to scare her he whispered. "Hermione," A little louder this time. "Rise and shine!" He finally yelled which even then only made the girl stir. "Seriously Hermione it's time to wake up, you have to go get ready for class and I'm sure you don't want everyone knowing you didn't sleep at Gryffindor Tower last night."

 _That got her going_ , The brunette had leapt off the couch staring at Bill with wide eyes.

"What time is it?" Her hair was a mess and there wasn't much she could do to fix it.

"It's six o'clock. I tried to give you enough time to get back and act like you just got back late." He smiled and sipped his coffee. "But if you want that you happen you should probably leave now."

Without a backwards glance Hermione ran out of the room, "Thanks Bill!" was heard before the portrait closed.

Fritz was still laying on the couch, staring up at his owner. "I know I'm sorry I made her leave." Scratching the pups belly Bill smiled, "But maybe she'll come back soon."

* * *

Running through the corridors Hermione hoped no one would be awake yet. Her friends would have a good time asking her questions if they knew she hadn't slept in her bed and that couldn't happen. Especially with Ron. After saying the password Hermione was let into the common room, she tiptoed in just in case but no one was awake so she bolted up to her dorm and snuck in. She knew Lavender and Parvati wouldn't wake up for another half hour so she had time to grab a shower.

After she grabbed her shower things, Hermione snuck back out of her room only to bump into Ginny who simply stared at her.

"Morning Ginny, sleep well?"

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "Well I know one of us did."

"I fell asleep on his couch, it wasn't planned." The blush that burned her cheeks was enough for Ginny to know that something else was running through her friends mind. "And honestly, he could have woken me up before he went to bed and not this morning. It's as much his fault as it is mine."

Nodding, the young girl smiled. "I'm not blaming anyone Mione, just stating that you slept over there." And with a wave Ginny was gone to who knows where and Hermione continued on towards the bathroom for her morning shower.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the steam and magically dried her body and hair. The school robes were something she had grown used to and even over the summer holiday she would wear her skirt out to dinner.

_This just feels like it's going to be an awkward day._

* * *

The rest of the week went by without any problems, Bill still hadn't figured out who his secret admirer was and Hermione had been border line avoiding him. The only good news about the week was that it was a Hogsmeade weekend trip and his dad was coming down to see them all.

Friday, after class was out Bill called the golden trio up to the front for a word. "I figured I'd let you guys know that dad is coming into town tomorrow to see us all."

"But why is he coming? He's never come to visit before." Ron's hurt expression made Bill sigh.

"I asked him to come. I need to have a word with him tomorrow."

"About what?" At Ron's response Harry and Hermione took a seat, it was going to be awhile before they would get to lunch.

"Ron, I just have to ask him about something. It's not a big deal."

The younger Weasley's ears were turning pink. "It is a big deal when he comes to see you but has never once come to see me or Ginny here before."

Hermione took the time to look at Bill for a moment, he looked tired and even paler than before. "Does it really matter that much Ron?" Bill got a nod from his brother. "Then don't come to see him!" And with that Bill stormed out of the classroom leaving the three alone.

"Why are you so upset over this Ron? It's just a simple visit." Neither of them really understood why Ron was so upset about this, it wasn't as if he had ever asked his father to come visit before. Bill did.

"It's just that Bill and Ginny get all the attention. Bill's the oldest and Ginny's the youngest and the only girl and it's just that the rest of us really don't get much notice. At least I get the least." Ron huffed into his plate at lunch.

Hermione, though she couldn't relate to the sibling rivalry tried to help. "I'm sure it's not like that Ron,"

"Bill is the first born and the best son they could ever hope for, whenever Charlie comes home it's all about him, Percy comes around and it's like he's the only child they have, Fred and George get all sorts of praise for their shop, and Ginny gets treated like a princess!" The rant had caught the attention of several students around him and Ron's race was almost completely covered in red.

"Charlie lives in a completely different country, your parents are going to be excited when he comes to visit." Always the logical one, Hermione went through everything her best friend said. "Percy doesn't come around much either, Fred and George thought up something completely genius and had made a name for themselves. As for Bill and Ginny getting all sorts of attention: being the first-born will always seem like they're the favorite and being the youngest will as well as being the only girl, you're not left out Ron you just get consideration for other things."

Ron fell silent. He knew he had blown up at his brother and for a dumb reason; he just couldn't control his temper sometimes.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" Harry and Hermione nodded and watched as Ron stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the day went smoothly and finally the group was situated in the common room enjoying the feeling of a weekend.

* * *

 

Finally, the Hogsmeade visit came and Bill could finally be Ron and Ginny's brother again instead of their professor. He could give Ginny piggyback rides and mess up Ron's hair, and most of all he could hang out with them and not get weird looks. Finally around one o'clock Bill split away from the group and made his way over to the Three Broomsticks. Spotting his dad in a booth he walked over and embraced the man.

"How are you dad?" Bill asked sitting across from him.

"I'm fine, how are you? Do you like the new job?" Arthur ordered another butterbeer for his son.

All Bill could do was sip the drink and run a hand through his short hair. "I like the job, it's a bit stressful when it comes to grading but it's good."

"Then what's wrong?" Arthur Weasley knew his kids well, and he knew that Bill had almost everything figured out for himself, so to ask for help in any way it must be a big deal.

"Don't freak out and don't go telling mum," _That's a great way to start this out_. He thought grimacing. "I think I'm starting to fall for one of my students."

The silence was uncomfortable. Arthur knew he should scold Bill for such thoughts but if it was someone of age then there was nothing he could do about it. Finally, Arthur closed his mouth. "How did this come about?"

"It's not like I've only known her for a month and started fancying her dad," Bill finished the drink and folded his hands on the table waiting for the realization to kick in.

Suddenly Arthur looked up at his son, "Hermione?"

"Hermione."

"You had me seriously worried for a moment there," Bill was a bit confused. His father looked relieved at the news? "I thought you were talking about some girl you only just met. Not someone who's been in the family for seven years."

"So you're not upset?" Bill needed clarification, just in case he had misjudged his father's reaction.

Arthur shook his head. "Of course I'm not, I'm happy for you. But I would be lying if I said no one would be upset." Bill nodded. "You'll have to break this to Ron and your mother somehow. You know she's been hoping that Hermione and Ron get married, but she will always be family even if she doesn't have the last name." Mr. Weasley clapped his son on the shoulder and smiled. "If anything happens though you need to talk to Dumbledore and make sure you're not breaking any rules." Again Bill nodded.

"Hey dad!" Ginny's voice came from the door way followed by Ron, Harry, and of course Hermione the latter of which Bill locked eyes with and boldly winked at.


	12. A Visit To The Headmaster

Hermione blushed, thankful that she could blame the cold air outside. The greetings and hugs from Mr. Weasley to the four that joined them took only a few moments and everyone jammed themselves into the booth except for Harry who went to get them all butterbeers.

"I hear you've been sleeping poorly Hermione," Mr. Weasley called down the table. "Hopefully what ever's causing it will remedy itself soon."

The girl nodded. "I think it was just stress, I'm fine now."

"Yeah, but not before you fell asleep in class and missed an entire day." Ron complained. "I had to actually take notes for her dad!" The group laughed as Ron continued. And they all sat in the Three Broomsticks for another half hour catching up.

Bill looked at his watch. "Alright you four, sorry to go all professor on you but we've got fifteen minutes to get back to the grounds and I won't have Filch trying to chain me up by my toes in the dungeons."

"It was great seeing you all, I look forward to Christmas." Arthur gave each of them a hug and they left the pub.

Laughing about the day and mainly at Ron's expense, the five walked back up to Hogwarts. The only one who remained silent for the entire time was Hermione, and this didn't get overseen by Ginny or Bill.

"I'll see you all later; I have to go talk to Dumbledore." Bill waved as he left the group of students and meandered towards the stone gargoyles. "Sugar quills." The gargoyles sprang to life and moved to the side allowing Bill to climb the steps.

"Professor Weasley, I was expecting you would stop by my office soon." Looking over his half-moon frames the old Headmaster smiled. "What is it I can do for you?"

Bill was stunned, how could Dumbledore have known that he was coming to talk to him? "Actually, I had a question. I'm sure you already know but I have to ask: are there rules restricting dating of-age students?"

Finishing up some paperwork, Dumbledore folded his hands on the large desk. "You are correct to assume that I had prior knowledge, I believe Miss Granger fell asleep on your couch recently. As far as restrictions there are none, but there are rules. You may not give special treatment, so if this student was to do poorly on an essay you would have to grade it accordingly; you are also not allowed to be very public with your relationship even with the other professors, I am the only person you are allowed to disclose this information with but I'm sure we can make one or two exceptions; and lastly there is to be no pregnancy. Hogwarts prides itself on having a zero percent pregnancy rate and it would be a shame if the first came from a professor."

"So you're alright with me talking to Ron about this?"

Nodding, the Headmaster smiled again. "I expected that you would be talking to Ronald as well as Harry and Ginevra. But you must inform them that they are not to talk about this openly." Bill nodded.

"Thank you professor."

Leaving the office Bill headed straight for Gryffindor tower to talk to his brother. _Never in a million years did I think that I would be telling my baby brother that I fancy his best friend, he's probably going to try and curse me._

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked from a chair near the fire place.

"I need to talk to you, come into the corridor?" Jumping up from the chair Ginny followed her brother through the portrait hole and down the hall a bit into an empty room. "I was wondering what your opinion would be if I told you that I want to take Hermione on a date."

Screeching that could rival a banshee filled the room and Ginny started jumping up and down. "Oh that would be so exciting! What would you do?"

_Well at least she's ok with the idea._ "Haven't exactly thought that out yet, but do you think she'll say yes?" It had been awhile since Bill got nervous asking girls out, but he was a bit rusty and Hermione was a very specific girl.

"I happen to know that she would enjoy a date with you." Gin's eyes danced with mischief. "Do you want to ask her now or wait? Because I can go get her if you want."

Bill shook his head. "It's almost time to eat, I'll figure out a way to ask her later. Then depending on what she says I have to deal with Ron."

* * *

All throughout dinner Bill pushed his food around, barely eating anything. He noticed writing on the table and pushed his plate forward.

_Something on your mind?_ It had to have been Hermione.

_Yeah, just thinking._

_Anything I can help with?_

_Sure, come over later?_

_I'll be there._

It was now or never. Looking towards the Gryffindor table Ginny winked which made him feel loads better.

Deciding that eating dinner wasn't going to happen, Bill stood and left the Great Hall with his hands shoved into his pants pocket. If Hermione did say yes, he would have to plan a date AND tell Ron but if she said no, he would have to act like nothing had happened and try not to be awkward for the rest of the year. Once again, he was nervous.

Getting back to the common room Bill picked up a pile of assignments that needed to be graded and filtered through them one by one jotting notes on the margins and marking what was wrong. Being a professor was rather easy, you could reuse the lesson plans every year because the material never really changed and having been a curse breaker Bill knew a lot of the information already.

"Bill, are you in here?" A voice called from the portrait hole.

"Yeah, come on in." Hermione walked into the room greeted by Fritz franticly jumping at her legs for attention. "I didn't think you would be here so soon after dinner."

Shrugging the girl dropped to the floor to play with the furry little creature. "I didn't really feel like going back to the common room just to watch Ron and Harry play chess, again." Watching the krup jump and lick and play with Hermione made Bill smile, it was an adorable scene and the grin on Hermione's face was nothing short of beautiful. "So what was it that you were thinking about at dinner?"

_Now or never._ "I was thinking," he paused, word were not forming correctly in his head anymore. "I know we've never been truly close until this year Mione, but I'd like to get to know you a little better. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like to go on a date with you."

* * *

To say Hermione was stunned was an understatement. Was Bill really asking her on a date? Was this a dream? And how would he even know that she was interested?

"Hermione?" Having been thinking for a few moments she realized it must have seemed like an eternity to the man waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." She was smiling as Bill's worried look evaporated from his features and was replaced by delight.

"I'll let you know the details when I figure them out, but is Friday night good for you?"

Nodding Hermione returned to playing with Fritz. "That's fine for me. One question though," Bill looked up. "What are we going to do about Ron?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Bill sighed.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ron yelled, it was a good thing Bill had thought about putting up silencing charms on the empty classroom. "YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW UP AND START DATING MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT! YOU'RE TOO OLD FOR HER ANYWAY!" Maybe Bill had started off with the wrong tact.

"She's much more mature than everyone else Ron, it's not like we're that much different." The older Weasley was sitting on the desk while his younger brother paced around the room in a fury. "Besides I thought you didn't fancy her anymore, since I saw you snogging Lavender Brown the other night."

"Just because I don't fancy her doesn't mean I can't be protective of her! I mean how long have you really even known her?"

"Ron, we've been talking since the beginning of the term. Yeah it's only been a couple of months but that's long enough to know that you're beginning to like someone." Ron stared what seemed like straight through his brother. "She's funny, and intelligent, and likes to have conversations about more than just school work or girl stuff. You may not like it Ron, but I'm not exactly here to ask for your permission. Yes, I would like for you to be alright with this and I don't want you thinking that I'm going to do anything to hurt her but I already asked her out and she said yes. I'm just here to let you know it's happening so you're not in the dark."

The tension between the brothers lifted as the red in Ron's ears began to fade away. "I just didn't expect her to be going on a date with you of all our brothers." They had been thinking the same thing which made Bill laugh, Hermione was more of Percy's type but wasn't Bill the same as Percy only a little less tense? "I guess I'm alright with it, but if you do anything to hurt her or make her cry I swear on mum's howlers that I will beat you down."

"Valiant effort little brother, but you won't have to worry about that. Also, don't go running around the castle talking about this. Dumbledore said I could talk to you, Gin, and Harry about it but no one else is supposed to know." Agreeing, Ron shook the older man's hand. "Thanks Ron."


	13. The Incident

"Harry, would you mind staying after?" The class had been rather dull and full of lecture, but Bill still had to tell Harry about his date with Hermione. "I wanted to let you know that I've asked Hermione on a date for Friday." With wide eyes the boy nodded, but didn't speak. "I made sure it was alright with Dumbledore and he said that I could only tell three people in this castle, no one else is to know. Not even the professors."

Harry had been expecting this at some point, but was still shocked. "So I'm guessing Ginny knows, but what about-"

"Ron? I talked to him last night, he gave me the 'if you hurt her I'll beat you up' speech and I expect to hear it from you as well."

Bill waited but Harry just shook his head. "As long as you know I don't think I have to say anything." The men shook hands and Harry left for his next class.

_Just one more class until the day is over with_. Unfortunately, the class was Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.

The first years were being pressured by the older students to hate each other as part of tradition, but it was getting old. Even in the world after Hogwarts people talk about which house they had been in, Bill had never taken part of that practice because he didn't care. He had been in Gryffindor and had been a good student with many accomplishments. It shouldn't have mattered what dorms he stayed in.

Eventually the end of the day came; the class had been uneventful so the students were all caught up on the material. Returning to his room Bill walked in to find Fritz running around in a frenzy.

"Dobby is sorry Mr. Weasley, these flowers arrived and the krup started going crazy. I thinks it was the pollen so I depollenated it just before you came back."

"Don't worry about it Dobby, do you know who the flowers are from?" There was no card in sight and Dobby shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to take these to Professor Sprout and I'll take Fritz on a walk to try and clear his head out."

"Bill, what can I do for you?" Professor Sprout had been cleaning up the greenhouse from the last class and was getting ready to walk back to the castle. "Oh, what beautiful flowers."

"That's what I'm here about, someone sent them to me and they made my krup start acting strangely before an elf depollenated them. Is there any way to tell if there was some sort of spell or potion used on the flowers?"

"Let me check," A few waves of her wand and Professor Sprout nodded. "There was a very strong potion used while the flowers were growing so their pollen would have also been made into a love potion of sorts. It would seem as though you have an admirer Professor."

* * *

At dinner Thursday night the Headmaster stood to make an announcement. "I believe you all remember the Triwizard Tournament that was held here at Hogwarts three years ago. It is my honor to introduce two of the champions: Viktor Krum," the girls in the room started screaming as the world renowned quidditch played walked into the room with authority. "And Fleur Delacour." The boys swooned as the veela walked past them. "Both of whom will be staying at Hogwarts for a few days. Please give them the warm Hogwarts welcome they deserve." There was clapping and more chatter from the students as Krum and Fleur sat at the end of the staff table. Looking down to the Gryffindor table, Bill shrugged at Hermione and Ginny since Ron was busy staring at Fleur.

After Bill had finished eating he went down to the Gryffindor table. Not surprisingly, the guests had also made their way to the group.

"'Allo 'Arry, I 'ave missed you very much. I trust you are well?" Fleur kissed both cheeks of the raven haired boy earning a glare from Ginny.

"Hermioninny, how haff you been?" Krum took the girls hand and kissed it.

Bill, Ginny, and Ron stood awkwardly to the side as the pairs greeted each other; there were plenty of stares from the younger students and glares as well.

"Who are your friends, Hermioninny?" Krum turned to the three and shook hands as they were introduced. "It is very nice to meet you all."

"And I am Fleur Delacour," the blonde walked over and introduced herself as well, spending some extra time shaking Bill's hand. "You were at the tournament, no?"

Bill nodded. "I was here for Harry with my mum." It was odd that she had remembered the fact that he had been present.

"You 'ave changed somehow." Of course she had also remembered the ponytail and earring. Bill nodded again. "I theenk you look better this way."

Looking past the girl at Hermione (who was glaring a hole in the back of the girls head, as well as many other students) Bill shrugged and was met by an additional shrug from Harry. Krum looked back to Harry and noticed that Hermione was not happy.

"Harry, why don't you show me and Fleur around the castle."

"Great idea, yeah. C'mon Fleur, I'll show you around." The awkwardness in Harry's voice was almost comical.

Hermione was still angry. "Can you believe that woman?"

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Still in a daze, Ron walked after the three in hopes to spend more time with the veela.

"Let's so get some tea in my room." Bill wanted to get the angry girls out of the Great Hall so they could get as angry as they wanted without disturbing anyone else.

"Who does she think she is? Coming into our school and openly flirting, I mean does she really think she's so special that every single guy she wants will just do as she commands?" Ginny was ranting on in typical Weasley style as Hermione sat back sipping her tea and petting Fritz. Instead of bursting out with emotions Hermione had learned to analyze them before making rash accusations. "I mean, she was trying really hard to flirt with Bill and he didn't take the bait."

Catching the brunette's eye, Bill winked. He knew she felt a bit insecure with the Fleur thing but she had to know that he wasn't going to fall for it. As the pair sat smiling at each other someone knocked and Bill went to let them in.

"Hello Harry, done your tour already?" Opening the portrait a bit more Bill spotted Ron, Krum, and of course Fleur.

"Not quite, Krum wanted a word with Hermione and I figured she would be here. Besides, Ron has been literally drooling all over the castle."

The awkwardness intensified as the group wandered into the common room. Ginny glared but sat on the couch with Hermione and huffed.

"Hermione, Viktor wanted to speak with you." The words came out of Harry's mouth with tension and almost anguish. "And Ginny, I'd like to speak to you." The pairs walked out of the room into the corridors leaving Fleur with the Weasley boys.

"May I?" The French woman indicated to the tea pot.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry." Bill pulled a tea cup from a cupboard and filled it with the warm liquid.

"So how old are you Beel?"

Taking a quick glance as his baby brother, Bill chuckled. "I'm 26."

Fleur smiled. "And what did you do before becoming a professor?"

"I was a curse breaker with Gringotts Bank."

Setting the tea cup down on the table, Fleur leaned in seductively. "What are you doing tomorrow night? Would you like to get dinner with me?"

None of them noticed that Hermione had returned from her chat with Krum, but Bill sat in his chair shocked from being asked out. "I already have dinner plans actually," he finally responded slowly.

"Romantic date or a friend date?" This woman was trying to cause a disturbance in the school and between the group, Bill knew that.

"A romantic date. No, I won't tell you who it is or where it's going to be. If you want to go on a date ask my brother." Bill stood and turned to go towards his room but caught sight of Hermione standing in the doorway. She was smiling and left without another word.

A moment later Fleur also left the room with her head held high and her blonde hair billowing behind her. The woman was not used to rejection, even from men who already had dates planned.

Hermione returned later in the night with a few deserts from the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, I just figured that I could come by on my rounds."

Smiling, Bill pointed to the couch. "I don't mind at all, I've gotten so accustomed to you being here I was kind of starting to worry that you were still upset." Bill watched as the girl picked up a pastry from the plate and took a bite, she wasn't the jealous type nor was she an overly possessive type.

"I wasn't upset at you, I was actually quite glad when you told her off." The comment caused the pair to laugh. "But you still haven't told me what we're doing for our date."

"I figured we could do dinner and spend some time getting to know each other a little better. So meet here at about seven?"

Hermione nodded. "What should I wear?"

_Girls are always so concerned about what to wear._ Bill joked to himself, "Well I wouldn't get too dressed up, and I'm thinking casual."

* * *

Classes the next day was brutal for Hermione and Bill both, the worst was obviously defense against dark arts because neither could focus completely. After classes were finished Hermione ran back to Gryffindor tower with Ginny.

"Ok, he said casual so jeans and a nice top?" Hermione brought a pair of light jeans out of her trunk and a few shirts she liked so Ginny could look at them. They decided on a loose fitting blue shirt with a swopping neckline.

"Are you going to wear your hair down?" Ginny asked, and when Hermione nodded Gin charmed her curls to defrizz and fall down her back. Then she took a piece of hair from the front and bobby pinned it back. "Now, jewelry, are you going to wear your usual necklace?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Grabbing at her neck where the silver chain holding a star laid, she had worn it every day since starting Hogwarts.

Shaking her head Ginny smiled. "I don't think there's a problem with it, I was making sure you were wearing it. It'll be a nice conversation starter."

After the usual light makeup was applied the girls left the common room.

Turning the corner to Bill's corridor Hermione bumped into someone. "Sorry." She replied quickly stepping backwards.

"Didn't I tell you to watch where you were going Mudblood?"

"I apologized, Malfoy. Now please move." He was not going to get her all riled up right before her date.

_That stupid smirk._ The confidence Malfoy had was almost disgusting. "You still owe me an apology from last time Granger." His grey eyes showed an almost evil look as he leaned forward. "And seeing as you're all nice and dressed up I think you should show me a good time."

Just as Malfoy was pushing Hermione against the wall footsteps echoed around them.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't get off of her right this minute I will personally deliver you to the headmaster and ask him to expel you." Bill had his wand drawn and looked at the ferret murderously. "Expect a few detentions for harassing another student and for trying to force yourself on her."

Scoffing Malfoy took a few steps back. "And you should expect to hear from my father." As he walked away Bill kept watching to make sure there was enough distance between them.

"Are you alright?" In a split second he had gone from protective to worried. Checking the back of Hermione's head for a bump he put his arm around her tiny frame and walked them into his room. "You're going to have a sore bump back there for a couple days." Hermione winced as she put ice on it. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She hadn't been scared about the event actually happening; she knew it would have eventually anyway. She was scared about telling Bill. "I literally ran into him as I turned the corner and he wanted me to apologize for something I said awhile back. He said that since I was dressed up that I was basically going to have to have sex with him." Disgusted she rose from the couch and walked out to the balcony.

"I just needed to know what happened so I can write up a report tomorrow morning," Bill placed his arms around Hermione's waist and the pair looked out at the grounds and the sunset. "But tonight is supposed to be happy and romantic, so why don't we start dinner?"


	14. The Date

Hermione's heart jumped as Bill grabbed her hand lightly and led her back into the common room. When they stepped foot back into the room it transformed. The couches and table disappeared being replaced by a blanket laid out in the grass and a picnic basket in the middle, fireflies were everywhere as the sunset and illuminated the sky.

"It's beautiful," Hermione gasped.

Smiling, Bill walked her over to the blanket and sat down. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do we have any wine?" Hermione had always been one to surprise people and when Bill looked at her questioningly all she could do was raise her eyebrow at him. "I like the occasional glass but don't get one very often because your mother forbids drinking in her house."

The booming laugh echoed as Bill pulled elf made wine from the basket and filling up two glasses.

"Tell me something about you that most people don't know." The food was pouring out of the basket, obviously getting sent from the kitchens out onto the rest of the blanket. Mashed potatoes, green beans, grilled chicken, Sheppard's pie, lemon tart, and a few other dishes were pulled from the basket's depth followed by two plates and two sets of silverware.

"I don't like flying on broomsticks." The shocked look she received made her laugh. "I know, you and your brothers are mad for quidditch and I like the game I just can't get on a broom and fly around. Mainly because I borrowed Ginny's while I was at the Burrow one morning, before everyone was awake and I went to try it out in the back yard and fell off. I broke my ankle, and when your mum woke up she found me crying in the kitchen."

The pair laughed before starting to eat. "We're going to have to get you back on a broom." Bill said before taking a bite of chicken.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "Tell me something about you."

"I almost went to Brazil in my fourth year in an exchange program." Starting to clear up some of the plates Bill poured more wine. "My parents couldn't afford it though, so when I told my pen pal that I couldn't go he sent me a curse and it shriveled up my ears." Bill laughed at the memory and the fact that Hermione's jaw had literally dropped with horror. "They obviously were fixed."

When the pair had finished eating the blanket became a lounging area for them, Bill stretched his legs out and propped his head up with one arm while Hermione laid completely on her back staring up at the sky.

Bill found that he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl in front of him; she had tried to make an effort to look good for the date but still wanted to be herself. Noticing that she was playing with some piece of jewelry he smiled.

"What's the story with the necklace?" Hermione looked over at him, surprised. "You've been playing with it for the past few minutes."

"It was my grandmothers, she gave it to me when my parents took me for a visit and then she died the next day. I've been wearing it ever since." Sadly, the girl smiled and continued looking up at the stars. "She had told me that if I believed in it the necklace would always be my northern star and that I could always find my way."

Smiling towards the sky again Hermione showed no sadness over her grandmother's death, only happiness with the wisdom that had been passed down to her.

"I think we're more alike than people think." Bill was looking down at his wine glass, they had both had a couple glasses and while he had never been too open about things he was feeling, but he was aware that for Hermione to know how he was feeling he would have to speak. "We both challenge ourselves academically, we fight for the same cause, and we don't talk constantly. I like those things about you Hermione."

The pair smiled at each other. "Ron was so worried that you were too old, I don't think he understands that I have to have a connection with someone on an intelligence level as well as an emotional."

"And I'm sure my dear brother thought he had all the attributes to woo the great Hermione Granger." Joking Bill finished his glass of wine.

"He did," Laughing the brunette finished her wine as well and turned to mimic Bill's pose. "But I think he finally figured it out." Again the pair stared at each other, trying to read the other's face and read their mind. "Why me?"

Confusion masked over Bill's face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what is it about me that caught your fancy?"

There were many things that had made Bill decide that he enjoyed the company of his little brothers best friend but actually divulging the information to Hermione was something Bill hadn't anticipated just yet. "You're not like the other students, you actually understand magic in a way and you're not superficial. You know that you're in the spotlight at all times but you don't let what other people say about you influence anything about you which shows that you're more mature."

Bill's words made Hermione smile and blush lightly, but what made her cheeks flush deep red was when Bill reached up and brushed some of the curls out of her face and let his hand linger on her cheek for a moment.

Noticing the effect a simple touch had caused Bill smiled, "Yet you're still a woman and still have feelings and emotions but they aren't as juvenile and misplaced as those around you." He looked into the coffee brown eyes of his date. "What about me caught your eye?"

"I'm surrounded by people my age all day for most of the year and when I'm not I'm with my family. I spend most of my time with Harry and Ron and sometimes their conversations drive me crazy. You enjoy simple things like quidditch and taking care of Fritz, but you also like talking about things that are more in-depth and philosophical, you can have fun but still be intelligent. You're hard working and driven, but still laid back. It's something I envy about you and from talking with you I feel a connection and a sort of enjoyment when I'm with you."

As Hermione finished talking, Bill leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The color that returned to Hermione's cheeks made Bill remember how cute he thought she was. "I'm sorry, I know you're not supposed to kiss on the first date but it was just something I had to do."

"Don't apologize," Hermione shook her head. "I was wondering when you would kiss me."

"Are you always this bold on dates?" Chuckling, Bill shifted his weight as Hermione shrugged. "I like it. Girls always try to be so mysterious."

Sighing, Hermione leaned back. "You know Ginny is going to be able to read our minds tomorrow."

"I know, she's always been able to." Bill was laughing at the predictability of his sister. "I also know that we can't let this get in the way of classes. I'm sure you're way ahead of everyone else but you still need to pay attention and get Gryffindor some points."

* * *

"I want to hear all about it, what did he plan? Was it romantic? Did he kiss you?" When Hermione walked into the common room very late that night Ginny was the only one still awake and she had some questions.

"He made his common room turn into a field with lightning bugs and we had a picnic, it was absolutely amazing!" Falling onto the overstuffed couch Hermione sighed. "It was the greatest time I've had with someone in awhile."

Across the table, in the chair Ginny smirked. "So he did kiss you then?"

"Does it matter if he did?"

"The blush is starting to become a permanent fixture Mione," Ginny had always been the observant one. "It seems that it does matter a lot, you're smitten!"

Hermione brushed a curl out of her face. "Smitten? Ginny we've only had one date."

"But one date with my brother is enough to make you fall, I know how he works. I also know that he really fancies you and it would be heartbreaking if you didn't work out with _another_ Weasley. I mean you have to become my sister-in-law!"

The girls were giggling and hadn't noticed that someone else had joined them in the common room. "What's this about you dating another Weasley?"

"Parvati, what are you doing up so late?"

The dark-skinned girl blushed. "I was out with someone, now answer me: which Weasley was it?"

"Well, it's not me and it's not Ron so you have five other choices." Parvati stormed off towards the dorm, most likely to tell Lavender the news. "Relax Hermione; there are three that they can logically choose from."

"Yeah, and which one is more my type? They're definitely not going to think Fred or George."

"Just go along with it, twist words or be sarcastic. They're too dense to even understand it anyway."

Standing to go to bed the girls both shrugged, "I hope you're right." Hermione said defeated.

The next morning was a disaster. Hermione should have known that something was going on when she woke up to an empty dorm; of course as she walked into the Great Hall it was obvious. All eyes were on her, following her towards Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" Cautiously, the words came out of her mouth hoping that the boys would simply brush it off as paranoia.

"Lavender and Parvati are running around telling everyone they can that you're seeing a Weasley and they've narrowed it down to three." Harry squirmed in the seat next to Ron who was feeling too dejected to add in. "Fred, George, and Bill."

Her frown fell further if that was at all possible. "Shit."

"Shit's right Granger," The sinister voice of Draco Malfoy made its way past Hermione's shoulders and into her ears. "Too bad the only guy who will fall for you is a poor blood-traitor and even then you need to try with more than one of them."

"Fuck off ferret." And with that, Hermione had left.

It was cold, but she didn't care. Fresh air was something that worked well when her brain was foggy and it could work now. Dressed in jeans and a light sweater Hermione walked out towards her favorite spot at the lake, hands shoved in the denim pockets she swore under her breath again. "How can I fix this?"

"Easy Granger," Two men were suddenly walking with her in matching robes.

"We'll help." Fred and George held identical smiles as they strolled. "Basically, we just make it harder for everyone to figure out who it is you actually fancy."

"And who made you privy to this situation?" Now Hermione's arms were wrapped tightly around her torso trying to keep as much body heat in as possible.

Fred shrugged off his over coat and draped it onto the girl's small shoulders. "Ginny sent us an owl, we were on our way to the castle when we saw you walking."

"But since we have a shop so close now it'll be easier to just 'drop in' and see our favorite siblings, don't you think Gred?"

"Absolutely Forge."

The twins were armed with malicious smirks as the three walked back into the castle, Fred's jacket still keeping her warm.


	15. Flooing and Family

It was barely Halloween, and yet there was already a sick rumor going around the castle about Hermione. Of course at the news of Hermione dating another Weasley and Bill being a "suspect" the students as well as teachers had indirectly tried to get information out of him.

Fred and George showing up hadn't helped the situation at all.

"Can't people just see that I've been a family friend for seven years? I can't just hang out with you guys any more without some sort of relationship going on between us?" Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all sitting in Bill's common room after dinner that night.

"Well, since we kind of made you admit that you were dating a Weasley to Parvati, it might send the wrong message." Ginny's two knuts weren't helping.

"Can't we just say that Parvati heard wrong? That we were being sarcastic when she asked?"

Everyone knew Hermione was getting frustrated. She hated being the center of attention unless it had something to do about her knowledge. The twins obviously knew that Hermione and Bill fancied each other or else they wouldn't have been needed, but the information was still too new for them to grasp.

"Really though Granger, you passed up these handsome blokes for that?" George would say indicating to Fred and himself and then Bill. "Obviously we're not 'head boy' material but we are fairly charming." At the taunting Bill will just laugh along, he knew that his brother's wouldn't try to steal the girl he currently fancied and they knew there was no way that they could get away with it without getting bludgeoned to death.

"I don't think Parvati is dumb enough to believe that she misheard you two," Ginny snorted at that. "And I don't think that this is going away for awhile but if no one brings it up or answers any questions about it I don't see why it shouldn't go away faster than if we tried denying the rumors."

Bill had always been intelligent and a good problem solver, something Hermione admired. "So what happens if someone comes up and blatantly asks me?"

"You tell them it's none of their business. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if Malfoy tries to rile you up into saying something, don't." The group nodded understanding that they would all need to be uniform on this. "And Ron, if someone starts saying anything about our family or Hermione I want you to keep it cool. Don't get all flustered about it because that's what people are counting on you to do and start reacting to certain things they say. It gives a lot more information away than you think."

The youngest Weasley boy sat there with cherries for ears. "I think it's time for us to leave," The twins stood and said their goodbyes leaving their brothers common room.

"You four should probably get back to the tower before it gets too late, I'll see you all tomorrow."

After denying knowing any information about Hermione and a relationship with a Weasley, the students started getting disinterested. Christmas was slowly creeping up on the school and the students were anxious to leave and reunite with their parents.

"You know, since my fireplace is connected to the floo I can check and see if Dumbledore will just let us leave that way." Bill offered one night while his siblings, Harry, and Hermione were gathered in his common room. "It would be easier and that way mum and dad wouldn't have to come pick you lot up."

And true to his word, the very next day Bill made his way up the spiraling staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in, Bill." The wizened man yelled from behind his desk. "I believe there's something you wish to ask me?"

_How does he know everything?_ "Yes, I was just thinking that it would be easier if Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione used my fireplace to simply floo home instead of the hassle of our parents coming to meet us at King's Cross. I wanted to make sure that was alright with you first, sir."

"Of course it is, now I think we should discuss the rumors that have passed." Bill sighed, he knew this was coming but the rumors were done with. They didn't need to be brought back up. "I am sure that you and Miss Granger have only told those who absolutely need to know."

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George know but they haven't said anything to anyone."

"I understand that the rumors got started by a simple misunderstanding?"

"Either that or someone was eavesdropping on Hermione."

Shrugging, Bill knew that even though it was late the girls shouldn't have been talking so boldly in the common room of all places. But it wasn't their fault Parvati ran away with what she heard, turning it into a huge ordeal.

"Well, it seems as though the rumors have diminished for now. I trust that there won't be another outbreak." The blue eyes twinkled at Bill and suddenly he felt like a student being admonished again, nodding he got up and left the office running a hand through his hair.

"Looks like you just got caught by the headmaster." The sly voice of Draco Malfoy made Bill pick his head back up and look across the hall. "Did he fire you for sleeping with a student?"

The disgusted look on Bill's face should have been enough for Malfoy to back down. "I wouldn't sleep with a student Malfoy, but enjoy your detention tomorrow for being a smartass to a professor and fifteen points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!"

"Another for yelling."

"You'll hear from my father about this."

"Another for threatening, Malfoy I can do this until you have detention every night for the rest of the school year so just give it a rest already. You don't frighten me the same way you frighten first years." The blonde sputtered a few times before turning on his heel and strutting down towards the dungeons. Snape was not going to enjoy someone in his house getting three detentions and losing fifteen points from a Weasley but it didn't matter. Bill would have taken points away from Gryffindor had someone talked to him like that.

"We're all set, Dumbledore said we could use my floo to go home." Sitting with the group at the Gryffindor table Bill picked up an apple and took a bite. "You all can meet in my common room next Friday when we leave, but I want to leave by eleven."

And so the weeks passed and finally it was time for the group to leave Hogwarts and head for the Burrow. Bill had sent his parents an owl telling them that he had taken care of travel for the underagers, Ginny couldn't apparate yet and if flooing meant they didn't have to wander out into the cold then that was Bill's preferred choice. Molly Weasley was shocked when she heard the fire roar from the kitchen, making her way into the living room she stood there staring at three of her children, Harry, and Hermione.

"Oh, I've missed you all!" Giving each of them bone-crushing hugs she looked up at Bill. "They've been staying out of trouble?" He nodded. "Good, I knew you would keep an eye on them being their big brother and all. Your father tells me that you've started seeing someone?"

Bill's face got hot suddenly under the scrutinizing eye of his mother. "He did? Well it's not entirely too serious just yet so I wasn't going to announce anything…"

"Nonsense Bill, tell me: what is she like?" The others had all left the room giving Molly the perfect opportunity to ask.

"She's beautiful, and smart and willing to have in-depth conversations about anything even if she doesn't completely understand because if she doesn't know something she looks it up so we have something to talk about later. Her smile brightens up the room and I get lost in her eyes because they're so warm and inviting. She gets focused but can enjoy smaller things."

Molly smiled at her oldest on before shifting her gaze to the doorway where Hermione stood, unshed tears glistening in her eyes and a small smile playing on her lips. If Bill meant what he said then he was well on the way to loving her, knowing her for seven years probably didn't hurt.

Pulling the girl into a gentle hug, Bill maneuvered them into the family room to sit on the couch together.


	16. The Christmas Gifts

The holidays were decidedly unexciting at the Burrow. While Molly was still keeping a watchful eye on Bill and Hermione, she hadn't said anything out right to the couple but she saw in their eyes how smitten they were with each other.

"It's like she's prying into my soul to try and get answers, I can't even look her in the face anymore!" Hermione cried one day to Ginny after a particularly intense staring session from Molly.

"It's just mum trying to figure out if she should start planning a wedding or not." Hermione's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "It's not that she thinks you two are going to be getting married anytime soon, she thinks you're too young for that, but she's trying to figure out if it's a long term thing for the both of you."

"And how will she be able to tell that if even I don't know the answer yet?"

Shrugging as the girls stood for dinner, Ginny smiled. "It's mum, she knows everything."

The girls ran into Harry and Ron coming down the stairs as well and the four walked together laughing into the kitchen.

Christmas morning was always a chaotic event at the Burrow, all the boredom and laziness that had taken over the house the days prior were gone with excitement and joy. No one was tired when they were awoken at the early hour but instead they raced downstairs to find Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all sitting in the kitchen drinking cups of tea.

Breakfast was already cooked and on the table, not needing any further instruction the Weasley's piled their plates high and started shoving food into their mouths. Hermione took a more dainty breakfast of eggs, toast, and oatmeal eating at a normal pace so as to not choke or get a stomach ache.

After everyone was finished their food Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the dishes started cleaning themselves, everyone ran into the family room and sat around the tree waiting for their presents.

Hermione ended up sitting next to Bill, although by happenstance. He leaned over towards her and whispered so softly if she hadn't been paying attention she wouldn't have heard him.

"I have your real gift in my room, come by later and get it?" And with a slight nod from Hermione the pair went back to opening gifts and joking with each other.

Later that night, after everyone had stuffed themselves full of dinner and gone to bed Hermione crawled out from under the covers and tiptoed out of Ginny's room. Bill's room was one level down so she would have to jump the creaky stair, and of course if she got caught she could always say she had gotten out of bed for a glass of water.

Finally making it to one of the oldest looking doors in the house Hermione knocked quietly. Bill shuffled over to the door and opened it slowly revealing bright colored walls.

"I thought you were avoiding me." He joked closing the door and casting a silence charm.

"And why would I do that?"

Bill shrugged. "Because you don't want to get caught by my mother."

He had a point, Hermione was embarrassed enough by the woman staring at her for several hours of the day she didn't really need Molly Weasley walking in on the two of them having an intimate moment of their first Christmas together as….whatever it was they were.

"Here's your gift," Holding a small box out, Hermione smiled. It was wrapped in red paper with a silver bow. "It's not much but I saw it an instantly thought of you." Of course being thought of by the most handsome man in the Weasley family made Hermione smile once again, it seemed infectious with Bill around.

The paper was torn off gently so as to not make Bill think that she was too anxious to see what he got her, but the top of the box flew off like it had been hit by a bludger. Inside the box revealed a silver locket with a lion's head etched on the front.

"Oh Bill, it's beautiful!" Leaning in Hermione kissed him on the lips.

Bill laughed heartily. "You haven't even opened it yet." Taking the small object from her, Bill opened the locket and showed a picture of himself with a winning smile and waving to her. After closing the locket and clasping it around Hermione's neck, he wrapped his arms around her. "That way I can always be with you."

A few moments passed with the couple embracing each other in silence before Hermione shifted. "I forgot, here's your gift." She pulled a small box out of her pajamas and enlarged it with her wand. "I remember you had said it was something that interested you."

Bill was not as dainty at opening the gift as Hermione had been, he tore the paper off roughly and threw it on the floor. " _Romeo and Juliet_ , this is the book you were talking about isn't it?" Hermione nodded. "Now I can start reading up on your muggle literature and keep up in conversation." He joked setting the book down on his bed side table and cupping the brunette's chin. "Thank you."

They kissed, heatedly, for the next hour only going so far as to take their shirts off for fear of Mrs. Weasley barging in but eventually Hermione had to leave.

Kissing each other good night, Hermione snaked her way back up to Ginny's room the locket still dangling from her neck.

* * *

 

"That's gorgeous Hermione, where did you get it?"

Lavander and Parvati had noticed the new jewelry right away and of course the questions started flooding in.

"It was a Christmas gift." She wasn't lying, but she wasn't going to tell them who gave it to her.

"Well who's picture is inside?" Of course these two wouldn't give up on some juicy gossip.

"Someone I care about, and that's all you're getting out of me." Smiling for the millionth time that week Hermione left the dormitory to find Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Meanwhile, Bill was getting his lesson plans straightened out for the following week only to be disturbed by an owl tapping at his window. He knew it to be a Romanian owl and only assumed it was his brother Charlie.

_Bill-_

_Mum's just written to me and mentioned something quite interesting. It seems she's under the impression that you're smitten with Ron's friend Hermione, and if this is true I want to know how and when it happened and while you're at it you can tell me why I wasn't informed of this by you!_

_Charlie  
P.S. Happy Christmas._

Bill chuckled, leave it to Charlie to write something like this.

_Charlie-_

_Well, it is true. And let me preface everything by saying: she's not the same Hermione we knew a few years back, she's changed. A lot. I'm not really sure how it happened, she owled me one day with a question and when I came to teach at Hogwarts she and I started talking a bit more. It hasn't gotten ultimately serious just yet, so don't go getting your wand in a knot._

_What did mum tell you anyway, she never bluntly asked us anything while we were home?_

_Happy Christmas._

Folding the letter up and tucking it into the pouch of the owl's leg Bill went back to looking over lesson plans.


	17. The News

_Bill-_

_I still don't understand why you couldn't have owled me with this information yourself! Anyway, mum just mentioned briefly how she thought you and Hermione fancied each other but you two never seemed to do anything that proved it. No looks, no light touching, nothing. It confused her a lot actually. By different, do you mean she has her nose out of a book for more than just meals now, or is there something else?_

_Hope to see you soon._

Bill chuckled, Hermione had been quite the bookworm growing up but he hadn't seen her read a book in a long time. He thought her intelligence was very attractive, and loved to have discussions with her, but sometimes it was nice to just sit and relax and not have to worry about books.

It had been a few weeks since everyone returned from Christmas break and people were starting to get very suspicious about Hermione's love life. She wore the locket almost every day, and when she didn't it was put away securely in her dresser. Everyone had come up with at least one crazy idea of who's picture was inside the locket, although Hermione would never tell them. Fred and George made frequent visits to Hogwarts now simply to help throw everyone off, many thought that both their pictures were inside the necklace and none of the Weasley's made any attempted to stop them from thinking so. The twins sometimes went a little overboard, just to see Bill's jealous reaction and would send Hermione flowers or singing cards.

Valentine's Day was approaching quickly, and all of Hogwarts was on edge to see who if the mystery man would step forward as Hermione's valentine. Naturally, Hermione and Bill had made their valentine plans for later in the week so no one would suspect them. But that didn't stop several nosey girls from asking boldly whether or not Bill was the man in Hermione's life.

For now Hermione was trying her best to focus on her studies and homework, she always slept in her own bed but sometimes unintentionally stayed out past curfew. Bill was trying to keep focus on his classes as well, the girls still stared at him with awe and sometimes hope that he would look at them. The pair were really quite the match and did well to keep it quiet.

"Really mum, it's not a big deal." Molly Weasley had flooed Bill after classes had ended one night to check up on everyone, of course she had managed to bring up Bill and Hermione. "We've been hanging out and going on a few dates but Dumbledore said it was alright as long as no one else knew."

"I'm just not sure about this Bill, she is still your student."

Bill sighed, he knew his mother would say that. "Only for a few more months, and like I said before: Dumbledore is ok with this happening. There's nothing scandalous going on, just a few dates and hanging out when we can. I'm not even treating her differently in class."

Molly Weasley was silent for a moment. "I'm happy you two are together," She said finally a smile on her face. "I always thought you would be good together, I just didn't want to push it because she was younger than you."

Smiling, Bill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks mum. I have to go finish grading these papers though, I'll write soon." And with goodbyes the pair pulled their heads out of the fireplace and went on with their day.

Hermione was sitting in her dorm, trembling hands holding a letter she had just received. It was a good thing she pulled the curtains to her bed before opening it, there was nothing that could have prepared her for what it said.

_Your mother is dead._

That simple sentence was something that hit her harder than a bludger could have. When she visited for Christmas there was nothing wrong with her mum, and now she was gone.

_The doctor said it was cancer._

Cancer. Something that had never even been present in their family, until now.

_We had no idea._

That's the part that hit Hermione the hardest. They didn't know. This was a shock to her and her father both. Jane Granger was fine one day and gone the next.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Ginny's voice was curious. Pulling one of the curtains back Ginny saw her best friends pale face. "What happened?" The red-head crawled into the bed and took the letter out of Hermione's hands. "Hermione, you need to get home."

"No." The brunette shook her head. "I have to stay, I have classes and homework to do."

"Forget the damned homework Hermione! You have to go and be with your dad right now."

Without thinking Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down through the common room past the rest of the Gryffindors who hadn't even noticed someone left. Harry and Ron were the only ones and managed to catch up down near the Entrance Hall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suddenly worried after seeing the colorless and blank face Hermione had.

"Her mum died." That was all it took for Hermione to break, someone had to say the words out loud for the tears to start flowing. "We need to get her up to Dumbledore, she needs to go home."

The trio somehow managed to get Hermione up to the Headmasters office and sat her in a chair across from the man.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" The man asked the question so calmly the three other students wondered if he was losing his eyesight.

"Professor, she got a letter from back home with some very devastating news." Ginny started out.

"I know what the letter said Miss Weasley," The calmness in the Headmasters voice was still very unnerving. "Mr. Granger has also sent me a letter with his wishes that Hermione stay here at Hogwarts until the funeral arrangements have been made. Of course she is not required to go to classes or do the assigned homework for the time being." Hermione shook her head about to protest when Dumbledore cut her off. "Miss Granger these were your father's wishes, he knew how much you love it here and that at home you will simply lie in bed and feel helpless. Here you have friends who are willing to support you and help you grieve. "

A note flew off of the large wooden desk into the fireplace and was flooed somewhere. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Bill came bursting through the door, a worried look on his face.

"Hermione, what do you need right now?" Kneeling next to the girl Bill took one of her hands noticing it was ice cold. "I'm taking you to my room, you need to lie down and get warm."

With a nod towards Dumbledore the group set out towards Bill's common room, Hermione was being carried by the oldest Weasley and when they reached the room Hermione was set on the couch with her feet up on the arm and a blanket was draped over her.

"Everything will be ok love, I promise." Was the last thing Hermione heard before falling asleep.

Hours later, Hermione opened her eyes. It was dark out still and she was warm, very warm. Looking down at her midsection she noticed there was a muscular arm wrapped tightly around her.

_I guess Bill brought me to bed after I fell asleep on the couch._

Gently wriggling her body out from under the grasp of Bill's arm, Hermione made her way to the common room. She was wearing the same tee shirt she had worn the day before but was adorned with boxers instead of her jeans. Figuring that Ginny had probably changed her jeans before leaving, Hermione thought nothing of it and located her pants. She was hungry and needed at least some type of food.

Finding her jeans in the corner of Bill's room folded nicely on the chair. Hermione pulled them on and made her way to the bathroom; she saw her eyes had gotten rather bloodshot and puffy from crying, it was probably a good thing no one was awake right now.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to." Bill appeared in the doorway shirtless and still half asleep. "Where are you off to?"

"I was going to get some food from the kitchens." The sheepish reply came as a surprise to Hermione.

"I'll go with you, let me throw on some real clothes."

A moment later Bill was waiting by the portrait fully dressed and decidedly more awake looking. The pair walked through the silent corridors without speaking. Not because of awkwardness, but because there was nothing Hermione wanted or needed to say and Bill understood that. They only spoke when the elves in the kitchen asked what they would like.

Moments later Hermione finally broke the silence. "My mother used to sit and watch this show on the television when I was younger, and if she knew I was bored and had nothing to do she would let me play with her hair." The memory came flooding back to her. "I used to braid it, pile it up on top of her head with pins, and sometimes I would even try to curl it. She would sit there and let me just play with her hair while she watched that show."

More silence. Bill had decided that he would just let her talk when she was ready, and that he would be there when he needed her.

They ate in silence and then walked back up to Bill's room in silence. Hermione changed back into the boxers and crawled into bed flat up against Bill's muscular body.

"I'm always going to be here if you need me." The sentiment made Hermione smile as she pulled his arm across her middle again and fell asleep.

Hours later Hermione opened her eyes again. This time the sun was out and Bill was not there to keep her warm, in his place there was a note.

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up. I had to go teach but you should probably just stay in bed all day. Don't worry, Dumbledore told all the professors what happened and they have excused you from class and work. I'll check in on you when I can._

_-Bill_

The simple gesture of kindness made Hermione smile again and the small whines from Fritz who was dreaming at the end of the bed only made it seem like a better day. The crup seemed to sense that Hermione was staring at him and moved to lay with his head on her chest.

"He's the smartest animal I've ever met."

Hermione jumped out of surprise. "You sure like to sneak up on me." She joked getting back into the comfortable spot and letting Fritz crawl on top of her.

"It's a certain trait all of us Weasley's are masters of." Bill shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

The worried look on Bill's face sent Hermione into a small state of panic. Fritz lifted his head and nudged the brunette's chin with his nose. "I don't think it's completely set in yet. I haven't processed what happened yet and I'm not sure what's going to happen when I do." The crup was now licking her face and whining, he could tell something was seriously wrong.

Bill caressed her other cheek with his soft knuckles. "I know love, and everything will work out. It just needs time."

"There's something you're not telling me." It wasn't meant to sound demanding, but Hermione knew.

"Your father sent another letter this morning. He worked out the date for your mother's funeral. Dumbledore gave it to me to deliver to you."

Hermione sat up and took the letter. With trembling hands, she opened the letter and read over the information quickly. "Saturday."

"Dumbledore wants someone to go with you, so that traveling won't be a problem with your emotions." The soft words were met with a numb response, Hermione had shut off again. She didn't want to deal with what was happening anymore. All she did was nod. She didn't care who came with her, as long as it was someone who could comfort her.


	18. Saturday

It looked like rain. Then again, it always looked like it was about to rain in England. The limo was driving through the streets slowly followed by a short procession of friends and very distant relatives. Hermione's black dress would have been elegant under different circumstances, today it simply blended in with the rest of the black attire worn around her.

Everyone had approached her to shake her hand and give their condolences but were all met with a blank expression and sad smile. Work colleagues tried to tell Hermione stories of how great her mother had been, always welcoming patients into the family dentistry office with a bright smile. The smile Hermione would never see again.

Bill had only briefly left Hermione's side when his parents arrived at the funeral home. Molly Weasley had instantly wanted to grab her adopted daughter and coddle until her heart was content, but Bill stopped her.

"She's in a really bad place right now mum," the three looked at the sad brunette sitting in the front of the funeral home room. "But we all know that even though she needs to be comforted and held she's not going to let us. And especially not by you."

Molly looked at her oldest son with a hurt expression. "What does that mean Bill?"

"It means that she would feel badly about losing her mother and seeking comfort in her best friend's mum. She needs us, all of us and of course she needs you to over-feed her and tell her that her hair is terribly frizzy for the weather just as you've done for the past few years. It's just that now things have changed and she's going to feel like more of a burden on us because she doesn't want to take your motherly love for granted anymore and doesn't want to seem like she's taking away any time from your own children."

Arthur Weasley had to agree with his son, Bill had always been the most level headed of the Weasley children, but he was showing his maturity more and more. Molly eventually nodded and slowly walked over towards the young girl.

"Bill?"

Turning around the tall red-head was met with an equally tall brunette man. "Mr. Granger, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Please, if there's anything my family can do for you let us know."

"Your parents have taken care of Hermione just like one of their own; she always looks forward to staying with them. I know that right now she's going to try and figure everything out on her own but please keep an eye on her for me. She's talked about you a lot in her letters, she's very fond of you Bill and from what I've heard she's finally met someone on the same level as herself. And, because you're a Weasley I can be sure that she's in good hands."

Accepting the outstretched hand from Mr. Granger, Bill gave the man a half smile. "I will definitely take care of her sir."

Sitting in front of a room with people you hardly know telling you how great your mother was just made Hermione tired. She hadn't slept well to begin with and poor Bill had suffered with her, she had told everyone they left for London last night but the pair stayed in Bill's room giving Hermione proper room to grieve and prepare herself.

" _You know my parents are going to want to be there."_

_Sighing, Hermione combed her hair. "There's no way I can talk them out of it?"_

" _Nope, mum has already made it clear that she and my dad will be in London tomorrow morning. You know how she protective she gets when someone she loves is hurting." All Hermione could do was nod, that was a quality she loved about Molly Weasley."Are Ron, Harry, and Ginny coming too?"_

" _No." That was one thing she had made very clear to her friends. She did not want them to miss their classes just to come watch her cry in front of a bunch of old people who hadn't seen her since she was in diapers._

"Hermione dear, how are you?" Molly Weasley enveloped the girl into a warm hug followed by an equally warm hug from her husband.

"Well, it's been a tiring day. I'm not sure my emotions can really catch up with everything I'm feeling right now." Chin quivering but head held high, the young girl suddenly looked so much older.

"Hermione you know that no matter what, you will always have a place in our home and our family. You are always welcome at the Burrow." Arthur Weasley had never seen the girl so upset.

Hugging both of the older red-heads tightly Hermione dried her eyes. "Thank you both so much for everything."

The pair left and Hermione father replaced where they had stood. "The ceremony is about to begin. Do you want Bill to sit up here with you?"

* * *

 

"You know what's odd?" Lavender Brown's high-pitched voice carried quite easily through the Great Hall. "Have you noticed that both Hermione and Professor Weasley are both missing today?"

Harry and Ron sat silently only a few seats down from the girls listening to their conspiracy theories.

"I wonder how Mione's doing right now." Ron pushed his mashed potatoes around the plate mixing them with his shepard's pie. "It's a shame she wouldn't let us come with her.

The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged pushing his food around just as much as his best friend. "She made it clear that she didn't want us to see her like that. Plus, muggle funerals are very depressing."

"You mean you don't set the casket on fire in front of everyone like wizards do?" Sometimes Ron's questions worried Harry.

Suddenly, Lavender and Parvati appeared next to the boys. "Do either of you know where Hermione and Professor Weasley are today?"

The evil glint in Parvati's eye made Harry uneasy. "Her mum passed away and Professor Dumbledore asked that Professor Weasley escort her to the funeral since their families are very close." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"But then why aren't you two there with her?" The evil glint was growing.

"She asked us not to come, Hermione's actually a very private person and didn't want to be seen upset." Now Ron was getting defensive.

"Better yet, why don't you two bints stay out of other people's business?" Ginny stood behind the girls her ears almost the same shade as her hair. "And if you play some mean trick on Hermione I _will_ know and I _will_ make it publicly known that you're both blubbering idiots."

The three sighed, Ginny filled up a plate and ate most of it before beginning to push her leftovers together as well.

"When does Hermione get back?"

Bill and Hermione got back to Hogwarts around 9 pm through the floo in Bill's room only to discover a note on the coffee table.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us." Bill led Hermione out of the portrait to towards the headmaster's office.

"Hermione how good to see you again. I hope that today was not terribly strenuous on you?" The old wizard had always made sure his students felt comfortable, a trait that made him an excellent headmaster.

"It was very sad, for now I'll be glad to rest."

Nodding, Dumbledore rose from his high backed chair. "Understandably so, and a good thing that tomorrow is Sunday. It is important to note that your friends seemed very worried about you all day Miss Granger, it seems as though they did not know what to do with themselves in your absence. It might do some good to see them."

With a smile the pair left the office.

"I'll walk you up to the tower." Bill offered quietly then allowing himself to fall into a companionable silence with Hermione.

Bidding Bill goodnight and giving the Fat Lady the password, Hermione entered into the Gryffindor Common Room. There were a few students studying in the corners of the room, but camped out in front of the fire were her three best friends. Soundlessly walking over and sitting down her friends stopped their work.

"I'm sorry I made you all stay behind. I just didn't want you all to sit there awkwardly like I was, wondering when it would end. It was really quite boring."

Ginny started laughing quietly followed by Harry. Then the laughter grew. Eventually Ron and Hermione joined in and the four sat there laughing for what seemed like forever.

"You know we would have gladly gone and just been there with you Mione. You're our best friend, we wouldn't abandon you because we think something's boring." Harry leaned over in the couch and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're a package deal!" Ron chimed in from the chair. "So if you ever need to just talk to us, we will always be there for you."

Hermione smiled for the first time in days. A genuine smile. Her friends had always been there for her, and always would be. She couldn't forget that.


	19. Goodbyes Can Be Difficult

The term had gone by quickly for everyone and summer break was slowly creeping up on everyone. Everyone seemed to get anxious to leave school but Hermione wanted to stay in the castle forever if she could. Going home meant that Hermione would have to face the reality of never seeing her mother again; it also meant that a lot of her mum's possessions would be packed up and put away.

So every morning Hermione would take the Daily Prophet and look through the houses and flats that were for sale or rent. She was of age anyway so maybe it would be time to move out after she finished at Hogwarts and that would mean that she would barely ever have to go home again and see the emptiness.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked through his eggs one morning.

"Flats that I could rent." There had been a nice one in Diagon Alley that was in a nice area and close enough to the twins joke shop that she could see them often. There was also another in Hogsemeade but it wasn't as cheap.

Ginny sat next to the girl, "You know that you can always live at the burrow for a while. Mum and dad would be happy to have you close by."

A snorting sound came from behind them as Lavender and Parvati walked past. "Yeah I'm sure mommy weasel is going to be thrilled to have Hermione live in the same house with her boyfriend, that's just weird."

Having had enough Hermione slammed the Daily Prophet on the table. "Just shut up Lavender. You're bitter because you don't know who I'm dating and for once that means that you don't know everything. Well guess what, you're never going to know! So shut your bloody mouth about it and give it a rest, you're annoying EVERYONE!"

The tirade had caught everyone's attention and when Lavender looked around and saw everyone watching as she got told off by the "nerdiest girl in Hogwarts history" tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the Great Hall.

"She deserved it." Ron mumbled.

* * *

 

"I was wondering if I could use your floo this weekend," Hermione was in Bills room reading a book as he graded papers. "I want to go to Diagon Alley and look at a flat. I would only be gone an hour or two."

"No matter what Dumbledore is going to know you left the castle. You could ask _him_ for permission and not just try to sneak out."

Bill had a good point, the headmaster would know she had left and he would know what floo she had used getting them both into trouble. It was only Wednesday so she would ask him tomorrow.

The next day Hermione approached Dumbledore's office before breakfast and with a solid knock on the wooden door she entered to see him reading the Quibbler behind his desk.

"Miss Granger, how may I help you this morning?"

"I was wondering if I could floo to Diagon Alley for a few hours this weekend to look at a flat. I don't want to rent it before seeing what kind of condition it's in first."

Behind his desk, Dumbledore chuckled. "You always have been very prepared Miss Granger. Of course you may use the floo."

With a smile and a nod the young woman left and returned to her studies.

* * *

 

"I don't know Bill, you just seem so….different." Charlie was trying to find the right word for it, but the only one that came to mind was 'happy.' "Grading papers and trying to keep students out of trouble must be a lot easier than being a curse breaker."

The boys chuckled. It _was_ easier, but that's not why Bill felt lighter. It was Hermione. The girl challenged him, made him think in different perspectives and knew information about everything. It was amazing.

"I guess when you go from translating ancient runes and trying not to blow yourself up keeping Gryffindors and Slytherins apart isn't so difficult."

"I would feel the same way with dragons I guess."

Bill and Charlie had always been close, but it seemed difficult to explain why Bill felt so in tune with Hermione, their younger brother's best friend. It was odd to think about Ron fancying Hermione simply because Ron had liked her for very different reasons, but Bill didn't need his homework done or his life saved.

"You're spacing out again, Bill." Groaning, Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "You're really into Hermione mate. It's obvious."

Bill at least had the decency to blush. "I dunno, she challenges me."

Suddenly there was a roar and Charlie spun around. "I gotta run, catch up later."

The floo disconnected and Bill sat on the couch. _I guess I really am into her._

The last week of school was very difficult for everyone. Hermione was going to be at her own flat in Hogsmeade, which Bill was happy about because he could visit her, but everyone else was returning to the Burrow.

Fred and George had made an appearance towards the middle of the week to set off fireworks on the grounds in an attempt to cheer everyone up and Lavender had stayed away from Hermione which made everything a little easier.

"At least we'll be able to see each other this summer." Bill knew she was worried about everything and he always tried to calm her down. "You've already gotten owls from several jobs as well, it seems like everything will work out splendidly."

All she could do was nod, her head resting on Bill's toned chest. The past year had been more than trialing for Hermione and she was just waiting for something good to come of it all.

"Hermione," Bill shifted around so he was laying on his side looking at her. "You know that I care about you a lot, and I've tried to be there for you through everything that's happened." Another nod. "You are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure to spend time with and be this close with."

"Thank you Bill, that means a lot." The girl worried her bottom lip feeling herself get nervous. "I'm really glad that we've gotten so close."

Pushing back a lock of hair Bill ran his knuckles down the side of his girlfriend's face. "I love you Hermione."

The soft kisses that followed her more intimate than Bill had ever felt. The pair of bodies pushed against one another and the gentleness of Hermione's soft pouty lips against his was almost more than he could have handled.

"I love you too."


	20. Epilogue

The kitchen was bustling in Hermione's flat. It was Saturday morning and the brunette was cooking breakfast for Bill. The tea kettle whistled, bacon sizzled, eggs fried, and toast popped.

This was one hell of a way to wake someone up.

Eventually, and with some coaxing, Bill got out of bed and wandered down into the kitchen. "Smells good, love." He mumbled still half asleep, but when a plate was set in front of him suddenly his body reacted and swallowed all of the food whole.

At least that's what it seemed like to Hermione who ate her small plate of food daintily.

"So when do you think we should tell your mum?" The simple question make Bill choke on a bite of egg. "I only mean that she's going to be upset if we don't tell her soon. She'll think we hid it from her."

"We are hiding it from her!" Bill did not enjoy conversations like these.

Earlier in the week Hermione had been sent home early from her job at St. Mungos because she was feeling ill. After the doctors ran a few tests they learned that Hermione and Bill were expecting their first child together. But, they hadn't gotten married yet.

"We're already engaged Bill, what's the harm in telling her that she's going to be a grandmother?" Always the voice of reason, Hermione tried her best to convince her fiancé to just tell his family the news. They would be excited!

"She doesn't know that we even sleep in the same bed, let alone make babies!"

"Baby." Hermione corrected with a coy grin. "I made sure to have them check and there's only one in there."

Rolling his eyes Bill flicked his wand and watched as the dishes started washing themselves. "If you really want, we can tell everyone tomorrow at the family dinner."

"It would mean the world to me. I want them to know and I need help on what to do." It had been Hermione's worst fear to be pregnant and not know how to act, what to cut out of her diet, and what not to do. Her mother had never gotten the chance to teach her that.

They arrived by floo the next morning at the Burrow fully prepared for the weekly Weasley (and spouse) dinner. Being the oldest Bill always came early to help prepare.

"Good morning dad," Bill and Arthur shook hands while the patriarch gave Hermione a hug. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

The Burrow was noiseless, something that was rather unnerving but Molly and Arthur sat on the couch looking up at their oldest son and his fiancé.

"Is everything alright?" Molly asked, ever the worrier.

"Of course, we just have some news to tell you." Placing a calming hand on Bill's back, Hermione suddenly got nervous.

Bill had dodged numerous curses in tombs and pyramids in Egypt, he had grown up in a household with six younger siblings (two of which almost burned the house down several times), and he had fought death eaters at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. But telling his mother that he was having a child out of wedlock was the most frightening thing he could have ever imagined.

It took a few more deep breaths and confusing looks from his parents, but Bill eventually spoke. "Hermione and I are giving you the greatest gift of all." Tears started welling in Molly's eyes. "We're having a baby."

Molly burst into tears as she ran to her son and smothered him with hugs, followed shortly after by her husband who clapped him on the shoulder congratulating the couple. It didn't take long for Molly to rush over and tell Hermione she looked peckish that there were a few potions she should be taking daily.

"I will say that this is a great surprise but I am very disappointed that you two are not waiting until you are married to start a family." Eventually the dry eyed Molly scolded the pair, only to smile again thinking of a grandchild.

Only a few hours later the other children started to arrive and dinner was soon to be ready. All the men joked and talked while the women helped in the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione sat at the table going over details for Hermione's wedding. Ginny was the maid of honor and as her gift wanted to plan everything. It wasn't like Hermione could refuse that.

When dinner was finally ready and the table was set everyone heartily dug into their food barely speaking and making noises that could only have meant the food was delicious. The food was always delicious.

By the end of the meal only Ron was helping himself to a third slice of pie and Bill decided the worst part was over. He stood and cleared his throat.

"I want to tell you all something." Suddenly all eyes were on him. "We're having a baby!"

The cheers from the family were almost deafening but Bill was just happy no one was punching him for having his kid without being married yet.

Looking to the woman on his left he smiled. It was going to be a good life.


End file.
